Loving You Is My Deepest Secret
by hhrxlove
Summary: The trio has entered their seventh year at Hogwarts, and there is so much to hide. Hermione has been sneaking off, Harry and Ron both like Hermione, and Ginny, who is said to be moping over Harry, is checking out Draco. HHr, DG, RLL
1. Hiding The Truth

**Author's Note: This is a D/G, R/LL, H/Hr story. Please give me feedback, and make sure you review. I love getting feedback on my writing. The more reviews I get, the sooner I will post the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I am not accosiated with J.K. Rowling in any way, although I wish I was. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters either, although I wish I did. I own nothing but the plot/storyline. **

_..: Everyone thinks that Ginny likes Harry, but she actually likes Draco.  
..: Everyone thinks Harry likes Ginny, but he likes Hermione.  
..: Hermione has been disappearing every weekend, and refuses to tell anyone where she has been going.  
..: Ron is in love with Hermione, and everyone knows but Hermione.  
..: What will happen when the truth gets out? How will everyone accept the news?  
..: Love & Secrets. The seventh year at Hogwarts._

**Chapter One: "Hiding the Truth"**

Ginny Weasley sat under a willow tree, fiddling with her long red locks of hair as she watched the Slytherin Quidditch Practice. Ron had asked her to spy on the team and pick up on their strategy. Although Ginny normally didn't do much for her brother, she didn't mind this time. Ginny had her eye on one particular handsome blonde boy- Draco Malfoy.

Every time on of the Quidditch players looked up, Ginny looked down at her homework and continued working on it. Ginny knew that she was probably very suspicious looking, but she didn't care. By doing this she was getting three things out of it- getting on Ron's good side, finishing her homework, and watching Draco.

Ginny had no idea why she was attracted to him, and of course, nobody knew that Ginny had a crush on Draco. They all assumed she was hung up over Harry Potter. They had only gone out for two weeks, and although Ginny had liked Harry, she only thought of him as a friend now.

It was obvious to Ginny that Harry was after Hermione. They way he looked at her made it obvious. Ron was in love with Hermione as well, though. Ginny smirked. It amused her to watch two best friends go crazy over the same girl. And Hermione, being the clueless, smart girl she was, had no idea what was going on.

Ginny wanted to make sure nobody found out about her crush on Draco, which is why she allowed Ron to pester her about getting back together with Harry. If Ron thought she liked Harry, there was no way Ginny could like Draco.

"It's not like my crush matters anyways," Ginny murmured, feeling depressed, "Draco would never even consider going out with a Weasley. We're too poor to go out with a rich pure blood like himself."

Sighing, Ginny buried her head in her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. She hated how she liked someone that she'd never be with. Why couldn't she just like Harry? Everything would have been so much simpler that way.

Ginny looked up from her textbook and realized that Draco Malfoy was heading towards her. His suspicious expression was not at all calming. Ginny panicked. What would she say if he asked why she was there? Ginny was already tongue tied around Draco, but now of all times, did she have to become socially challenged?

"Hey… Malfoy," Ginny managed to blurt out. She silently cursed herself, and took a deep breath. "Good day to be out in the sun, right?"

His eyes bored into hers. "It's cloudy, Weasley."

"Right." Ginny looked up into the sky and realized that there were dark gray clouds above her. "Well, every day is a sunny day at Hogwarts."

Draco smirked. "Don't think I don't know why you're here. That prat, Ronald, sent you. He knows that his pathetic team is going to lose against us this year, and he's decided to play unfairly to win."

Ginny rushed to defend her fellow Gryffindors. "Our Quidditch team has been practicing hard, Draco. We're going to beat you fairly. And no, _Ronald _didn't send me. I'm here because I feel like working on my homework out in the… uh clouds."

Draco laughed. Ginny's heart sunk in realization that he didn't buy her story. Ron would be so disappointed in her. "Go inside and do your homework, Weasley. Or go snog Potter. Don't waste a perfectly good Saturday afternoon doing homework."

Ginny glared at him. Even Draco Malfoy thought that she liked Harry! This was unbelievable. "For your information, Draco," Ginny gritted through her teeth, "I do not have any interest in Harry."

Draco gave her a small smirk. "So it looks like Ginny can't find a date tonight. Actually, to tell you the truth, I still think you're moping around over Harry. You haven't gone out with a single person since him."

Ginny lowered her gaze. "It's not like I haven't wanted to go out with other people, Malfoy, but you wouldn't understand anyhow."

Draco looked up at her, curious. He looked at Ginny intently. "What wouldn't I understand?"

Ginny sighed. "You could get any girl you want, Draco. You don't have the problem where you like someone, but they don't like you back."

"Ginny I bet you could get any guy. And no, I can't get any girl in this school. Many girls think I'm a snob."

"Like who?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself.

"Like you."

"I don't think you're a snob," Ginny scoffed. Realizing what she had just said, Ginny bit her lip. Draco would find out that she liked him soon enough if she continued to slip like that.

Draco looked at her, interested. "Ginny Weasley, the one that tried to hex me all of last year, doesn't hate me?"

"Sod off, Draco," Ginny answered, standing up. She gathered up her belongings and headed back towards the castle. She had tried her best to get information. Ron would have to live with the little information she was going to give him. That is, unless he was interested in information on Draco. Then Ginny would have plenty to share.

------------------------------

"Classes this year are so much harder," Ron complained, sinking into a chair, "I almost wish Harry had decided to drop school this year. I would have gone with him, no question."

Hermione gave Ron a look. "Honestly, Ron, don't you have any career plans for yourself?"

"Well," Ron started, a playing smile on his face. Hermione didn't even want to listen to what Ron said next. "I do plan to get married to a super hot girl. Does that count?"

Hermione scoffed and stood up. She walked out of the room leaving Ron and Harry alone.

"She's gorgeous when she's mad," Ron muttered. Harry looked up from his homework abruptly.

"Did you say something, Ron?" Harry asked, pretending he hadn't heard what Ron had just said moments before.

Ron shook his head vigorously. "Nothing, mate. I just think that…" Ron swallowed, turning to Harry. "Harry, I think I might fancy Hermione."

Harry showed no sign of emotion. In his opinion, Ron had liked Hermione since their fifth year. Whenever Hermione complimented Ron, he always turned scarlet. He also seemed to get a little tongue tied whenever he was alone in the room with Hermione.

Ron looked at Harry, waiting for a response. "Well what do you think, mate?"

Harry forced a smile. "I think it's about time, Ron. It's been quite obvious to me for some time that you liked Hermione."

Ron grinned, and continued to rant on about how much he liked Hermione, and how he was planning to make her like him as well. Harry nodded, not really listening. For some reason, his heart felt heavy and torn. But… it struck Harry. He didn't like Hermione, did he? He had always loved her. Hermione had been there when nobody else had, but as more than a friend?

Harry winced. If he _did _like Hermione, which he probably didn't, that would mean that he and Ron liked the same girl. They both liked their best friend. And Hermione had no idea about it. That was, _if _he liked Hermione.

"Wouldn't it be nice if one day, the four of us could double date?" Ron asked dreamily, staring up at the ceiling.

"Huh?" Harry asked. Harry realized that he hadn't been listening to a word Ron had said in the past half hour. He had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to even realize that Ron was talking.

"Ginny and you, Hermione and me," Ron responded in the same dreamy voice, "Wouldn't it be nice if the four of us could double date?"

Harry gave Ron a fierce look. "Why are you constantly trying to push Ginny and me together?"

Ron looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, mate. I just know that even though you and Ginny don't admit it that you two fancy each other."

Harry glanced at Ron coldly, standing up. "I should have walked away when this conversation started."

Before Ron could say another word, Harry headed up to the dorms and disappeared out of site. Ron yawned. He didn't want to go up to bed until he was sure that Harry was asleep, but he was so sleepy…

Ron put his head on the desk and decided to rest his eyes for a few minutes. Just long enough to insure that Harry was fast asleep.

------------------------------

Ron awoke to the squeaking of a door. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a chair at the desk. He had fallen asleep while working on his homework. Ron glanced around and noticed a nervous looking Hermione dashing down the steps of the girls' dorm. She was dressed very nicely, and it was obvious she was going someplace fancy.

Ron felt a twinge of jealousy, and a bit of anger. Hermione had decided not to tell him that she was going out somewhere tonight? This was so unlike Hermione. Firstly, Hermione never broke rules when she could help it. And secondly, Hermione never went anywhere without informing Harry and himself.

Ron decided to pretend as though he was still sleeping. There was no need for Hermione to know that he had seen her. Hermione slowly awoke the Fat Lady and left the common room without another glance back.

The second she was out of the door, Ron stood up and headed towards the Fat Lady. He was going to find out where Hermione was sneaking off. He was determined to find out.


	2. No Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note: I appreciate the feedback. Please review! I'd really appreciate it.**

**Chapter Two: "No Sleep Tonight"**

Ron rushed over towards the Fat Lady, and waited for her to open the door. However, after waiting several seconds, Ron realized that the Fat Lady had dozed off. "Psst. Wake up!"

The Fat Lady stirred. She slowly opened her eyes, and then yawned. "Yes, Ronald?" she asked, yawning again. She then rubbed her eyes.

Ron tapped his foot impatiently. "I need to go out."

The Fat Lady gave Ron a suspicious look. "Where, might I ask, are you going at such a late time? You do realize it's past your bedtime, I assume."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You didn't question Hermione when she went out, did you? I want to go out as well. What difference does it make whether its Hermione or me?"

The Fat Lady laughed. Ron was getting more irritated by the moment. Hermione was probably out of site by now. There was no use in going out now. Filch would probably just catch him, and he already had detention from McGonagall.

"You know what?" Ron snapped. "Just forget it. I have a question, instead. Where is Hermione going?"

The Fat Lady shrugged. "No clue. She's probably gone off somewhere to read in quiet."

Ron scoffed. The Fat Lady was being useless, like usual. He decided that he should probably just go to bed. The next day, however, Ron would pretend to fall asleep in the common room and see if Hermione was sneaking off. He'd be sure to follow her that time. He had a feeling there was something that Hermione was hiding from Harry and him.

Ron turned around and headed up to bed. First, he'd confront Hermione in the morning. If she denied leaving her room, then he'd follow her.

------------------------------

"Ginny, you were out at the pitch for hours!" Ron yelled, "You watched the Slytherins for hours and you don't have any information for me that we could use against them?"

Ginny sighed. She really didn't have time for Ron's ranting. The Slytherin Quidditch practice was starting in ten minutes. Ginny wanted to settle down under her favorite tree and watch the practice. Maybe this time she'd even pick up some of the Slytherin strategies for Ron. If she could pay attention, that is.

"Yeah, Ron. I'll go over there now," Ginny answered impatiently, "And I swear I'll get some information for you."

Ron sighed. He still looked slightly angry. "Sorry for yelling, Gin. I just want to win the Quidditch cup. It's my last year here, after all."

Ginny laughed. "Ron, the team's great. We'll win no matter what, all right? Now let me go spy on the team."

Ron smiled slightly, but didn't say anything else. Ginny grabbed her textbook and walked as fast as she could towards the pitch. Once she neared the pitch, however, Ginny slowed down her pace. She didn't want it to seem as though she was rushing to watch the practice.

As Ginny settled down under the tree, and opened her textbook, Draco came over. Ginny pretended as though she hadn't seen him, and continued to read through her textbook.

"Here again, Weasley?" he smirked, stopping right in front of Ginny. Ginny looked up, her heart fluttering. This was the best thing Ron had ever asked her to do.

"Homework," Ginny managed to say. _Deep breath, Gin_, she prompted herself. Ginny took a deep breath, trying to calm down her heart. Her pulse was racing, and her heart was thumping faster than usual.

"It's funny," Draco remarked, "That you have to do your homework whenever the Slytherins are holding Quidditch practice. I don't exactly think it's coincidence."

Ginny flushed. How was she supposed to respond to that? "Well, uh, the sun is in a uh nice position," Ginny mumbled. She could swear that her face was now the same flaming red as her hair.

Draco laughed. "I have to get back to practice. I'm assuming I'll talk to you tomorrow, then? You'll probably be here during practice again."

Ginny smiled slightly. "I might have plans."

Draco scoffed. The wind had started to pick up, and his blonde hair was swaying slightly. Ginny smiled to herself. She was having a conversation with Draco. Whether it was a pleasant conversation or not, it was still a conversation. "You and your imaginary boyfriend?"

Ginny turned scarlet. She was thoroughly embarrassed. She already had Ron and Hermione pointing out how she had no boyfriend. She didn't need her crush, Draco, to point it out as well. "So maybe I haven't exactly been out much lately. How does that affect you?"

Draco shrugged. "Just saying. When you said that you might have plans, I thought you might have a guy in your life."

Ginny gave him a look. "One thing is for sure. You sure need a new girl in your life. I mean come on, Pansy Parkinson? She might as well rename herself the Squealer. God, her squeals are so high pitched."

Draco laughed. Ginny gave him a small smile. For a few minutes, she sat there and he stood there in comfortable silence. Ginny looked up into his emerald eyes and realized that he was staring right back at her.

"Draco, are we going to practice or not?" Goyle called, "Stop flirting with Gryffindors. You already have a girlfriend."

Draco sighed, looking away from Ginny. "I'm coming in a second, Goyle. I'm just trying to figure out why Ginny's here."

Draco looked back at Ginny with a halfhearted smile. "So then, I'll see you tomorrow, right? That is, if you don't have any other plans."

Ginny grinned. "I think I can make time in my busy life to come here tomorrow. Practice is at the same time, right?"

"Yeah. Same time."

------------------------------

"Hey Hermione," Ron exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. It was time he figured out what was going on.

Hermione and Harry both turned around. Harry waved to Hermione, but Hermione just smiled slightly. There were bags under her eyes, and it was obvious that she got no sleep the night before.

"Hermione, you look exhausted," Ron commented, giving her a knowing look. Hermione flinched a little, and avoided Ron's glance.

"Yeah, I had trouble sleeping," Hermione said weakly. Then, she added teasingly, "Nightmares about you, Ron."

Ron scoffed. "Very funny, Hermione. Are you sure you even went to sleep yesterday? You haven't looked like this in a long time."

Hermione gave Ron a look, and Ron knew that Hermione was trying to tell him to drop the subject. He couldn't drop it, though. He had to find out what she was up to.

"Ron, drop it," Harry said warningly. Ron glared at Harry. Wasn't Harry the slightest bit curious about where Hermione was sneaking off? Unless… Harry _knew _where Hermione was going?

Hermione checked her watch. "I have to go," she said abruptly. Before Harry and Ron could ask here where she was going and say goodbye, she had already disappeared down the hallway.

"It's lunch, Harry," Ron muttered angrily, "Where could she be sneaking off to? I'm going to go find out."

Harry shook his head and grabbed Ron's arm. "Ron, let her do whatever she wants. She didn't tell us for a reason."

"You probably know where she's going," Ron told Harry accusingly.

Harry shook his head. "Honestly, I don't. Ron, I think you're being slightly immature."

"Hermione might be running around with some guy, and you don't even care!" Ron shouted angrily, "I thought you cared, Harry."

Harry stammered. "I… I do care, Ron… just only as her friend."

"Well you're her friend, aren't you?" Ron demanded, "Ask her where she's been then!"

A second later, Lavender Brown came running towards Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry stopped bickering, and watched her as she neared them.

"Harry! Ron!" Lavender yelled, panting, "Come quickly!"

She took off down the hallway at such a fast pace, that Ron and Harry had to run to keep up with her.

"What is it, Lavender?" Harry asked, breathing heavily, "What's going on?"

Lavender stopped so suddenly, that Ron crashed into Harry. Once Ron was back on his feet, Lavender said, eyes wide with fear and activity, "It's Hermione."


	3. I Dare You

**Chapter Three: "I Dare You"**

**A/N: I fixed my computer! It took me four hours, but I did it. Haha. Okay, on with the story. Don't forget to review! Thanks so much for all of the reviews so far.**

"What?" Harry demanded, "What happened to her?"

Lavender grabbed his arm and yanked him around the hallway. There, sprawled on the ground, was Hermione with a black eye and bloody nose.

Harry's eyes widened. He felt rage surge within him. He was going to hex the person that did this. He was going to make sure they were sorry. Harry clenched his fists, and ran over towards Hermione. "Hermione, are you alright?"

She smiled weakly, opening the eye that wasn't bruised to look up at Harry. "Do I look alright to you?"

Harry shook his head. "That was a stupid question."

Before Harry could answer, a stream of red hair came rushing over towards Hermione. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" Ginny cried, tears trickling down her face, "Who did such a dreadful thing?"

Hermione had a look of pure disgust. "Malfoy," she spat, "He called me a bookworm and a Mudblood, so I threatened to hex him. He decided to give me a bloody nose and punch me instead."

Ginny gaped at Hermione, astonished. How could Draco do something like this? Ginny knew that Draco wasn't exactly the best person, but he rarely fought someone. He usually just insulted them and moved on.

"I'm going to talk to him," Ginny muttered angrily, "He can't just hurt my friend like that."

Ron snarled. "Not if I get to him first, Ginny. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

Harry grabbed Ron's hand. "Ron, don't. We all care about Hermione, but fighting Draco is exactly what Draco wants. Don't give him that, Ron."

As Harry and Ron continued to bicker, Ginny took off down the hallway. She spotted Draco going into the Great Hall. Angrily, Ginny followed him, walking as fast as she could. Once she got inside the Great Hall, however, she noticed a large crowd gathered around a sign.

Ginny curiously headed towards the sign. It read: Winter Ball on December 13th. Ginny blinked, and stared at the sign again, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her. There had never been a ball in Hogwarts for as long as she could remember, except for the Yule Ball. What was Headmistress McGonagall getting at?

Ginny watched Draco say something quietly to Crabbe and Goyle from the corner of her eye. Draco laughed, and shook his head to brush his blonde hair out of his eyes. Ginny sighed. If only Draco went mad and decided to ask her to the ball. Like that would ever happen.

------------------------------

"Hey Weasley!"

Ginny, who had just stopped under her favorite tree, smiled at the sound of Draco's voice. She took a deep breath and then turned around, smirking. "Yes, Malfoy? Are you glad to see me again?"

Draco laughed. "I knew you'd show up, Ginny. You seem to enjoy coming to these practices. You haven't missed one yet this season."

"You didn't answer my question," Ginny answered, sitting down under the tree. She pulled her knees close to her chest.

Draco smirked, sitting down next to Ginny. It was obvious that he wasn't going to answer the question. "Isn't it kind of cool to be out here?"

Ginny knew Draco was right. She looked down and realized that she was wearing her thin robe. She had forgotten her coat in her room in the rush of getting to practice on time. Ginny looked up and saw the dark clouds move above where she and Draco were sitting. She shivered slightly from the cold.

"I'm fine," Ginny told Draco, shivering.

Draco didn't answer. He was staring off at someone in the distance. Ginny looked towards the direction and realized that Draco was checking Lavender Brown out. Ginny smiled to herself. So it wasn't as if Draco wasn't attracted to Gryffindors. He just chose not to date them.

"You're checking Lavender out," Ginny said accusingly. She felt a scintilla of jealousy.

Draco turned away from Lavender. "So? Aren't guys supposed to appreciate a good body?"

Ginny shrugged, and said quietly, "She's a Gryffindor."

Draco gave her a look. "Just because someone's in Gryffindor, that doesn't make them unattractive."

"So you would be okay with dating a Gryffindor?" Ginny demanded. She knew Draco was defeated. There was no way he'd be comfortable going out with a Gryffindor.

"Yes."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, and smiled slightly. She had just gotten the best idea. "Fine," Ginny told him coolly, "I dare you to take a Gryffindor to the Winter Ball that's coming up."

Draco sneered. "Fine, I accept the dare. And I dare you to go with a Slytherin to the ball."

Ginny's heart was thumping now. She knew this was her chance to do something with Draco. This was the only way she was going to ever find out if Draco was the guy for her. "Fine, then. Draco, will you go the Winter Ball with me?"

Ginny crossed her fingers, waiting for his answer.

Draco looked at her suspiciously. "You're just asking me because of the dare, right? It's not as if you'd actually want to go with me."

Ginny didn't want to lie to Draco, but she didn't want to tell him the truth either. She smoothened her vibrant red hair and shrugged. "You're not half bad for a Slytherin. I'd prefer you over all of the Slytherins."

Draco paused. Ginny felt her heart speed up. Was that his way of saying yes? Finally, Draco answered, "Then it's settled. I'll meet you in front of the Gryffindor common room at six."

"Sorry you have to spend your dance with a Gryffindor," Ginny muttered, stressing the 'Gryffindor.'

Draco gave her a look. "Then you better make it worthwhile. I don't want to be wasting my time."

Ginny held her breath as Draco walked away. "Till the dance, Malfoy," she called after him.

"Unless you show up to Thursday's practice," Draco answered smartly, heading towards the pitch, "But I'll still see you at the dance."

------------------------------

Harry sighed. His mind was having a big debate: to ask Hermione to the dance, or not to ask Hermione to the dance? Harry knew that the right thing to do was to just confess his feelings before Ron asked Hermione. At least that way Hermione would know how Harry actually felt. However, Harry didn't want things to be weird around the two of them. Harry wouldn't want to give up his friendship with Hermione for anything. Even if it meant not telling Hermione how he actually felt.

The door flew open and then slammed shut. Harry turned around and watched a steaming Ron come into the room.

"That idiotic Loony asked me to the dance!" he raged. Harry could swear that he could see steam coming out of his ears.

"Ron, be nice. And calm down," Harry told him, trying not to laugh. Ron's ears were bright pink, and his face was scarlet.

"How can I calm down?" Ron demanded, pacing. He walked from one end of the common room to the other room. "The worst part is that I said yes! I said yes to Loony!"

Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Was it possible that Ron liked Luna? Harry tried to picture the two of them together, but just couldn't. It was unbelievably funny.

"Harry," Ron hissed, "Stop laughing. You know whom I was planning on asking. Now I can't ask her! Please, Harry… ask her for me? I don't want her to be going with someone she's going to fall madly in love with."

Harry smiled to himself. By asking Hermione to the dance, he'd be doing Ron a favor and he'd get to go to the dance with the person he liked. This was all working out perfectly. "Okay, Ron," Harry answered sincerely, "Sorry for laughing. Anything for you."

At the moment, Hermione entered the common room. Ron gave Harry a wink, and then headed up for bed. Harry swallowed, his throat dry. What if Hermione already had a date? She was gorgeous, and many guys knew it. She had probably been asked already.

"Hey Mione," Harry greeted in a high-pitched voice. Horrified, Harry blushed. He swallowed, and mentally told himself to calm down.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to him, "You don't sound okay. Do you have a cold?"

"No cold," Harry croaked out. This wasn't like him. It wasn't like Harry to get nervous in front of a girl. Actually, it wasn't like Harry to even be interested in a girl. He'd gone out with Cho and Ginny, but that had been different. Somehow, Harry felt differently about Hermione in comparison to those two girls. "I was uh wondering something."

Hermione sighed. "You need to copy off my homework _again_? Honestly, Harry, when are you going to learn to do your own homework? This is our last year. Hasn't it gotten old yet? You've been doing the same-"

"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" Harry blurted out.

**A/N: Yay, a semi-cliffhanger. I'm in the middle of writing chapter four right now, and am almost done. Review, and you might get it _very _soon.**


	4. Best Mistake

**Chapter Four: "Best Mistake"**

**A/N: I'm a little disappointed with the reviews. I'm hardly getting any. I don't know, I might drop the story if I don't get more reviews. I won't updating for a while, and I mean it this time, if I don't get a lot of reviews. So please, review **

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't go with you."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It was clear that someone had gotten to Hermione before Harry. Who was Hermione going with?

"Oh," Harry managed to say, looking disappointed, "Why not? Are you going with someone else?"

Hermione looked away from Harry, and Harry took the chance to admire her soft brown locks. "I'm not going with anyone else."

Harry felt thoroughly confused. His heart was pounding, and he couldn't even think straight. So Hermione wasn't going with him because she didn't want to go with him? Was that it?

"Well then, sorry to ask Hermione," Harry began, "But why not?"

Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes staring into Harry's. "Because," she whispered softly, "I don't want to go with a guy who is only going with me because he's doing a favor for his friend."

Harry sat there silently. He wanted to tell Hermione the truth so badly. His heart was telling him to just confess how much he loved her, but his head told him not to go through the humiliation. Hermione didn't love him like he loved here, and there was nothing he could do. "Hermione," Harry told her quietly, "I want to go with you… honestly. You're my…" Harry swallowed, trying to spit out the words, "You're my best friend."

Hermione's gaze fell slightly. "Well then, I guess it's settled. We'll go to the dance together."

Harry sat there, silently screaming in joy. He was utterly shocked, and couldn't believe that he was going to the dance with Hermione, his best friend.

"Re-really?" Harry asked, his voice returning to normal, "Aren't you waiting for someone uh special to ask you?"

Hermione shrugged, looking down. "Would I pass up the opportunity to go to a dance with my best friend?"

Harry's heart sank. He felt crushed. "Yes. Best friends." Could they ever be more than just best friends? If Harry wanted Hermione, he'd have to prove it to her at the dance. That was his only chance. "Now is your black eye better?"

"Madam Pomfrey has worked her magic," Hermione answered, smiling slightly. "Thanks for asking… about the black eye and the dance."

Harry smiled slightly, and then excused himself for bed.

------------------------------

Ginny cursed under her breath over and over again. The ball was muggle attire, and Ginny had nothing suitable to wear. All she had was a pair of worn out jeans and two shirts. She had nothing formal or eye-catching that would make Draco drool.

Ginny pursed her lips. At that moment, Lavender Brown came strolling into the room, carrying a big bag. Ginny walked over towards her curiously, wondering if the bag Lavender was holding contained Lavender's dress.

Ginny wasn't sure if it was a good idea to ask Lavender to see her dress, since Lavender was slightly annoyed with Ginny. Lavender had always liked Draco, and was expecting him to ask her to the ball. However, when Lavender learned that Ginny had taken Draco away from her, she was very angry.

"Want to see my dress?" Lavender asked with a sickening-sweet smile on her face.

"Okay," Ginny replied, a fake smile plastered on her face. Lavender pulled the dress out of the bag and Ginny gasped.

Ginny felt a twinge of jealousy as she stared at the beautiful and elegant lavender dress Lavender was holding up. It contrasted with her hair perfectly, and would definitely make Draco drool.

"Do you like it?" Lavender questioned, looking smug. She put the dress up to her body, and held it there with a smile.

Ginny shrugged, trying to look as though it didn't look that great. "I don't know. Is lavender really your color?"

Lavender scoffed and put the dress back in the back. "Let's see your dress… if you even have on yet."

"Actually," Ginny said coolly, "I'm planning on getting my dress today. Right now, in fact. So it looks like I'll see you later."

Lavender carefully placed her dress on her four-poster bed, ignoring Ginny. Ginny gave Lavender a look and then pushed passed her, heading off towards Hogsmeade.

------------------------------

Draco sat on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room with Blaise Zabini. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to his girl-crazed friend, for he was positive the topic of the dance would come up. And then, Draco would have to explain how he wasn't going with a Slytherin, but a Gryffindor. A very pretty Gryffindor…

"So have you asked Parkinson to the dance yet?" Blaise asked absentmindedly, yawning.

Draco looked around and realized that he and Zabini were the last ones in the common room. It was probably very late if everyone was already in bed. Glancing out of the window, Draco would only see darkness.

"Malfoy?" Zabini asked, looking up at Draco.

Draco looked away from the window. "Huh?" Draco yelled at himself mentally for not paying attention to Zabini. If he didn't pay attention to the conversation, he might start talking about the dance.

"I asked if you have asked Parkinson to the dance yet," Blaise repeated again, looking at Draco. Draco tried to cover up his panicked look, but he couldn't hide it from Blaise.

Draco squirmed in his seat, not looking at Blaise. "Actually, no. I've uh decided to go with someone else. To tell you the truth, Zabini, I'm kind of bored with Pansy." Draco gave Blaise one of his well-known smirks, hoping to convince Blaise.

"Okay, well then who's the lucky girl?" Blaise asked, looking interested, "Greengrass? I had a feeling you were checking her out that other night."

Draco coughed uncontrollably. Daphne Greengrass? Hot? Sure, she was good for one-night stands, but she didn't have what _Ginny _had. "No, actually the girl isn't in Slytherin."

Zabini's eyes sharpened, and he looked at Draco, taken aback. Draco Malfoy attending the dance with a Non-Slytherin? This was unheard of. "Well then, who's uh the girl? Do I know here? Please don't tell me it's a Gryffindor…"

Blaise looked at Draco for reassurance that it wasn't a Gryffindor, but Draco didn't say anything. He just looked down, refusing to meet Blaise's eyes. Maybe it was a mistake agreeing to go with Ginny to the dance. Well, she did dare him to go with a Gryffindor. Therefore, it wasn't as if he even cared about her. He was doing it just for the dare.

"I'm going with Ginny," Draco grumbled, "It was just a stupid dare, okay? I was dared to go to the dance with a Gryffindor, and she was there at the moment, so we decided to go to the dance together. She was dared to go with a Slytherin as well, so we both are doing it just for the dare."

Draco knew he was rambling, but at this point he didn't care. He would do anything to stall Zabini's reaction to the whole thing. In fact, Draco was tempted to just bolt from the common room. However, he knew what he was expected of. He had to keep his cool, and act as if it was no big deal going to the dance with Ginny.

Zabini was actually smirking. "She always was hot. Now, if you go with her to the ball, I could always date her…"

"No!" Draco hollered, before he knew what he was saying. Draco caught himself. He quickly added, "You can't date a Gryffindor, Blaise. What would it do to your reputation? What would it do to the reputation of your fellow Slytherins?"

Draco thought about his own words. When he started dating Ginny, what would the others think? Draco shook his head vigorously. What was he thinking? There was no way he'd ever date Ginny. He was going to go with her to the ball, and then that's all. There will never be a Draco-and-Ginny. There'll be a Draco. There'll be a cute Ginny who is unfortunately in Gryffindor. The two would never be together.

Draco pictured Ginny in his head, seeing her vibrant red hair and vivacious smile. More than just looks, she had character. That was what Draco appreciated the most. She didn't only care about her figure and guys, but life.

------------------------------

"Hey Weasley!"

Ginny felt a tingling feeling inside of her as she heard the voice of a certain blonde she was constantly thinking of. Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw Draco standing there, a small smirk on his lips. For some reason, Ginny realized that he looked slightly confused.

"Confused about something, Malfoy?" Ginny asked, a small smile playing on her lips. She headed towards where Draco was standing, her smile getting bigger and bigger the closer she got.

"Yeah," Draco answered slowly, his eyes meeting hers. Ginny's eyes stared at Draco's gray eyes, unblinking. They stood there for a moment in comfortable silence, just staring into each other's eyes.

"What are you confused about?" Ginny asked softly. She found herself slowly getting closer to Draco, and she realized that Draco was getting closer to her as well. Their lips were only an inch away.

"I'm confused about what's about to happen," Draco answered truthfully. With those words, he closed the gap between his lips and Ginny's before Ginny could even answer what he had just said.

Ginny felt Draco's eager lips on hers, and closed her eyes. She could feel the world disappearing slowly. She put her arms around Draco's head and melted into his arms. Draco kissed her passionately, deepening the intense kissed.

They were so wrapped up in one another that they didn't even notice Ron standing right there in the hallway, his jaw hanging open in disgust and disbelief.


	5. Look What You've Done

**Chapter Five: "Look What You've Done"**

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated this story in forever. I kind of had writers block and a very hectic schedule. Since summer is quickly approaching, I'll have more time to write, and I swear I won't die on you guys or on this story. Thanks so much for the reviews and keep them coming That will motivate me to write more. **

"Get your bloody hands away from my sister, you snake!" Ron hollered, once he was able to speak again.

Draco jumped away from Ginny, and Ginny fell forward, not having Draco to support her weight. They both moved as far apart as possible, trying to look as innocent as possible. Ginny looked at Draco, but he avoided her glance. Instead, he was glaring at Ron.

"Ron, please," Ginny jumped in, trying to explain what was going on, "Draco didn't do anything wrong!"

Ron scoffed, his ears turning bright red. He was steaming now. "Of course he did something wrong!" Ron raged, "He had his hands all over you, Gin. That prat was trying to make a move on you."

Draco tried to say something, but Ginny jumped in again. She wanted to sort all of this out. She had to tell Ron that she liked Draco, but not in front of Draco. "Ron, I… I wanted him to make that move."

Ron glared at Ginny. "Don't you see, Ginny? Draco's just using you. What, is Pansy busy with Zabini today, Draco? Or are you tired of all of the Slytherins? Is that what it is?"

Draco muttered something under his breath, looking like he wanted to avoid talking to Ron at all costs.

Ginny threw Draco an apologetic look, but Draco didn't respond to it. "Ron, stay out of my life!" Ginny demanded. God, would Ron ever realize that she was only a year younger than him? She was in her sixth year, and Ron had been going out with Lavender at that time. Ginny had stayed out of his life, hadn't she?

"I'll stay out of your life when Malfoy stays out of your life!" Ron snarled. Without notice, he and Draco pulled out their wands at the same time. Fear crept over Ginny as she started to panic.

Ginny ran up to Draco, tapping his shoulder over and over again. "Draco, Draco… God put your wand down," Ginny breathed. Draco pushed Ginny off his shoulder, not even looking at her.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco boomed, pointing his wand at Ron. Ron's wand went flying out of his hand, and landed about ten feet away. Ron scrambled to get his wand.

"Yeah, that's right," Draco smirked, "Keep scrambling, Weasley. That's what you do best."

Ron was fuming. He grabbed his wand and ran at Draco, his eyebrows lowered and his eyes angry.

"Stupefy," Draco said in a bored tone, his wand pointed at Ron. Ron's eyes widened in surprise before he fell to the ground.

The sound of Ron's fall was apparently very loud. In almost an instant, students and teachers packed the hallway, leaving no escape for Draco. Draco stood in the center holding his wand, dumbstruck and helpless, as he watched the students close in on him.

Professor McGonagall pushed through the crowd and came face to face with Draco, looking very upset. "Malfoy," she snapped, "What right do you think you have to knock Weasley unconscious? What could he have possibly been doing to upset you in such a way?"

Draco gave Ginny a look, and suddenly, Ginny felt a sense of love. Draco had attacked her brother just to protect her? Ginny smiled slightly. It was her way of saying that she wasn't angry with him.

Ginny shook her head at herself. Draco was nothing but trouble. What was she doing with him? He had attacked not only Hermione, but now Ron. Who knows who else he'd fight. He was so violent…

"He was upsetting Ginny," Draco responded flatly, looking very angry, "Ask her yourself if you don't believe me."

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but that gives you no right to attack him," Professor McGonagall responded, "And Malfoy, I had no idea you cared so much about what Ron does to Ginny. How does this concern you?"

Draco decided it was best not to respond to this question, because he had no idea how it concerned him. He wanted to say that he and Ginny were romantically involved in some way, but he wasn't exactly sure if they were. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he wanted them to be involved. He wasn't sure of just about anything.

"Ron had said something mean about me, Professor," Draco told her in his sweetest fake voice, "I was just letting him know it wasn't true."

Professor McGonagall looked thoroughly confused. "Yes, well," she said in a tired voice, "Seeing that I don't have the slightest idea what's going on, I don't think I can punish you. Malfoy, try to stay apart from Mr. Weasley, all right? If it happens again…"

She shook her head. "75 points from Slytherin for the attack, and you'll be getting detention. It'll be worse next time."

Draco didn't look at Ginny again for the rest of the day.

------------------------------

Ginny sat in the Hospital Wing with Harry and Hermione. They all were hovered around Ron's bed worriedly. Madam Pomfrey had said Ron would be out of the Hospital Wing by morning, but Ginny was still worried. In addition, she hadn't even spoken to Draco since the afternoon. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about that situation.

Ginny knew all along that Ron wouldn't approve of her and Draco if they ever went out, but she had no idea that she actually cared what he thought. Plus, was she even going out with Draco? One kiss wasn't about to change everything. Although, it was a pretty good kiss…

Ginny shook her head slowly. Draco wasn't the type of person to get tied down to one girl… especially one Gryffindor girl who happened to be a year younger than him. No, he was definitely not a commitment type of guy. While, Ginny definitely was looking for commitment.

Ginny sighed loudly, and Hermione looked at her. Hermione was on the verge of tears, but it looked as though she was going a good job at holding them back. Hermione gave Ginny a half smile.

"Ginny, you look so…depressed and confused." Hermione came over towards Ginny and the two of them sat down on an unoccupied bed. "I hate to see you this way. What's bothering you? I know it's not just Ron."

Ginny bit her lip. She wasn't exactly in the mood to tell Hermione about the reason Ron was in the hospital. She knew Hermione wouldn't exactly be thrilled about her kissing Draco Malfoy.

"Well?" Hermione prompted. She looked at Ginny, and it almost looked as if she was worried about something.

Ginny panicked. Did Hermione already know? Maybe she had seen them as well… Ginny bit her lip and then blurted out, "Fine, I kissed Draco, okay?"

Harry spun around. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

Hermione's jaw had dropped, and she had an expression of true disgust. She tried to keep a straight face as she said, "What were you thinking, Ginny?"

Ginny couldn't sit in the stuffy hospital wing any longer. Tears almost pouring down her cheeks, she ran out of the hospital wing. She didn't know where she was going… all she knew is that she had to get away from everyone.

**A/N: Sorry it's on the short side. If you give me lots of reviews, I'll make it up to you.**


	6. You And Me

**Chapter Six: "You And Me"**

**A/N: Well, it's quite obvious to me that this story isn't nearly as popular as my other story): Hopefully, the more I get into the story, the more reviewers I'll get. I'll be trying to update a little more often. Sorry for the long delay, but Iwas really jammed in school. I have more time now :  
Tell me what you think and make sure you review. I love reading them.**

Ginny still hadn't spoken to Draco. It seemed obvious to Ginny that he just wanted to forget the kiss had ever happened. Although Ginny was slightly disappointed, she realized that it was for the best. Harry had obviously told Ron about the kiss, because the two of them weren't saying a word to Ginny. Hermione would try to make conversation with Ginny, but Ginny knew she was uncomfortable. Often there would be long, awkward periods of silence between the two of them.

The worst part was that Ginny was supposed to attend the Winter Ball with Draco. He hadn't exactly told her they weren't going to go, but since Draco hadn't said a word to her… Ginny wasn't sure if they were still going.

Luna Lovegood, however, seemed to be the only person that wasn't acting awkward. In fact, she was actually offering advice for Ginny. "Ginny, you should just ask him if you're going together," she had told Ginny.

This wasn't exactly helpful advice, since Ginny could barely speak every time she saw Draco. She knew she couldn't continue to put it off, though, since the ball was this Friday. Ginny would have to just do it.

Ginny left the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling uneasy. She had just spotted Draco with Crabbe and Goyle near one of the statues.

"I'm going to make a fool of myself," Ginny muttered under her breath. Before she could change her mind, Ginny walked over towards the three Slytherins.

Draco stopped talking immediately as Ginny approached them. Ginny tried to read the expression on his face, but there was none.

"So, did you come over here to stare at me or are you going to say something?" Draco finally asked, when Ginny didn't speak for several moments.

"Uh…" Ginny was feeling extremely nervous now. Her palms were getting sweaty, and she could feel her cheeks flushing. "I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Draco asked, losing his patience, "Come on, Weasley, spit it out."

Ginny took a deep breath. "Are-we-still-going-to-the-ball-together?" she asked in one breath. She crossed her fingers, still red in the cheeks.

"Well…" Draco mustered, "I suppose since you already asked me and I already agreed, it would be kind of rude to back out of it. Also, all the good girls probably already have dates…"

Ginny felt the urge to hex Draco. Why was he being so cold and distant? Had he forgotten that they had kissed just a week ago? Had the kiss meant anything to him? "You know, Malfoy, if you don't want to go to the ball with me, just say so, okay?"

Draco shrugged. "Parkinson is already going with Zabini, so I guess I have to choice but to go with you."

"I'm just thrilled," Ginny shot back sarcastically, "I'll see you on Friday and hopefully not before then."

"Finally given up on spying on our Quidditch team?" Draco asked, smirking, "You make a lousy chaser anyways, and Ronald is about the worst Keeper I've ever seen."

Ginny pulled out her wand, and pointed it threateningly at Draco. Crabbe and Goyle yanked out their wands also, but Draco told them to stay out of it. He pulled out his own wand, smirking.

"Crabbe…Goyle… I'll catch up with you guys later." Draco and Ginny watched as Crabbe and Goyle obediently hurried out of sight.

Ginny pointed her wand at Draco. She didn't want to hex him, but her hate was growing for Draco. How dare he make fun of her Quidditch playing! She was better than him, and he knew it. He was a lousy seeker.

"I know you don't want to hex me, Weasley," Draco sneered, his wand still up. "If you don't want to do it, don't do it."

"Why wouldn't I want to hex you, Malfoy?"

"Because you're attracted to me." Draco replied, running his fingers through his hair. He was smirking.

"Well, you wouldn't hex me either," Ginny answered, blushing slightly. "You kissed me after all."

Draco scoffed, but lowered his wand slightly. "I've kissed many girls. It doesn't mean I care about them."

"But you haven't kissed many Gryffindors."

"True."

Ginny stared into Draco's eyes for a few moments, before breaking the connection by looking down at her feet. Her wand was fully lowered now, and so was Draco's. She knew she didn't have the heart to hex him.

Although it seemed as though Draco didn't care about her, Ginny knew there was a moment when their eyes had connected. She knew there was a moment, but did Draco? Had he felt what she had when she had looked into his eyes?

Draco put his wand back in his pocket, so Ginny did the same. Neither one spoke for a few moments. Draco moved a little closer to Ginny, and Ginny held her breath. Was he going to kiss her?

Draco pulled her close and then whispered softly in her ear, "See you on Friday, Ginny."

Then, without kissing her or anything, he walked away leaving Ginny breathing heavily, her heart racing.

------------------------------

Everyone noticed that Ginny was in a remarkably better mood. She hummed to herself as she did her homework, and seemed to always be smiling. Ginny, however, did not tell anyone about her encounter with Draco. She felt like just keeping it to herself.

Ginny already knew that nobody approved of her and Draco, so telling them would only make her feel worse. Therefore, whenever anyone asked why she was in such a good mood, she'd just respond by saying "snow."

Ginny hadn't seen Draco since the time she had almost hexed him. She wasn't expecting to see him again before the ball, which was that evening. Ginny shivered slightly. Just thinking about the ball gave her shivers. The whole evening was going to be about Draco. She was going to dance with Draco, laugh with Draco, have fun with Draco…

Later that evening, Ginny had gotten dressed and was ready for the big evening. She felt pretty good about how she looked, and was getting more and more excited by the moment. Checking a nearby clock, she realized that she was way too early for Draco. She wasn't expecting him for another twenty minutes, so Ginny decided to wait in the dormitory. She climbed up the stairs to find a beautiful, but panicking Hermione.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asked, panicked. Hermione was muttering under her breath, and digging through all of her stuff, trying to find something.

"I look horrible," she wailed, "I can't go to the dance looking like this. I haven't done my makeup or my hair, and Harry's going to pick me up any moment."

"Okay, sit down Hermione," Ginny commanded. Meekly, Hermione sat down in the chair. Her pale pink dress brought out the tones in her face and she looked lovely.

Ginny pulled out some makeup and started applying it on Hermione's face. Hermione sat still, not saying a word. She looked as though she was starting to calm down. After this, Ginny brushed Hermione's hair so it hung straight down from her head.

"You're all ready," Ginny announced, standing back to examine her work. Ginny smiled to herself. It was hard to believe how different Hermione looked with a dress and a little bit of makeup. In fact, you could hardly call her a bookworm after looking at her.

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying not to look too pleased. "Well, I don't look half bad, do I?"

"You look beautiful," Ginny told her. She was feeling kind of glad that Hermione and Harry were going together. If they ended up getting together, everyone would stop pestering Ginny about going out with Draco.

"You look lovely as well, Ginny. Which is a stupid thing to say since you always look pretty." Hermione was rambling now. She looked even more nervous than the night before her OWL's. Ginny could swear she was going to melt down any second.

Hermione was now muttering, "We're just friends. Harry and I are just friends. Best friends." Ginny smiled, and realized that the two of them were going to be late.

"Hermione, let's go. You look great and the evening is going to be great, okay?" Ginny told Hermione impatiently, as Hermione continued to babble.

Hermione stopped talking and followed Ginny out of the dormitory. As they descended the steps and left the Fat Lady, Ginny spotted Harry… but no Draco. Ginny sighed, and realized that Draco was probably going to be a few minutes late.

Ron was also standing next to Harry. Ginny felt like laughing. She had never seen Ron in something so formal…well, maybe except for the Yule Ball.

Harry and Hermione started talking in low voices, and then took off. Ron looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Waiting for Luna, Ron?" Ginny asked, "It was really nice of you to go with her. She's thrilled."

Ron grumbled. "It's not like I had another person to go with. Hopefully this evening will go by without any problems."

Ginny looked around and then looked up at the clock. Draco was already eighteen minutes late. Where was he?

Ginny spotted Zabini heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room looking steamed. It was clear that he was upset over something.

"Hey Blaise," Ginny called, "Have you seen Draco? He was supposed to meet me here twenty minutes ago."

Blaise scoffed. "Oh yes I've seen him. He's over by the Slytherin Common Room, with _my date_, Pansy, and it didn't look like they were just talking."

**A/N: gasp : The more reviews, the faster I update. Give me something to update for **


	7. Beating Heart Baby

**Chapter Seven: "Beating Heart Baby"**

**A/N: I haven't really been getting that many reviews for this story, butto my faithful readers: thanks for reading and reviewing. I loveeach one of you. Thanks forfollowing this story. I know this story has potential and will just get better. **

Ginny felt her mouth go dry. Her mind was whirling. Draco… her date, Draco, was snogging Pansy Parkinson when he was supposed to be picking her up? Ginny swallowed. "Wait, so they were…snogging?"

Zabini laughed coldly. "I don't know if it qualifies as snogging. It was more like who can jam their tongue farthest down the other person's throat."

Ginny tried to block out Blaise's words. This couldn't be happening… not after what had happened before. Not after the two of them had kissed and then almost kissed…

Ginny remembered Draco's words: _I've kissed many girls. It doesn't mean I care about them._ Ginny looked down, jealousy and sadness overwhelming her. Maybe Draco was telling the truth. Maybe he actually meant it when he indirectly said that she meant nothing to him.

Then why didn't he just tell her that he didn't want to come with her to the ball? Surely it wasn't because of the stupid dare. If Draco wanted to, he could have just come solo.

Angrily, Ginny stormed off towards the Slytherin Common Room. Sure enough, just as Zabini had said, Ginny spotted a certain couple making out. Pansy's brown hair was all over Draco's shoulders, and her fingers were running through Draco's blonde hair. Ginny had to force herself not to pull out her wand and hex the pair of them. However, Ginny knew that losing her temper was exactly what Draco wanted. He was trying to make her jealous. He knew she still liked him, and found it amusing to play with her heart.

Ginny just stood there, not saying anything. She watched Draco and Pansy make out for a few moments, oblivious to the fact that she was standing right there. Suddenly, Draco noticed Ginny and flew off of Pansy. Pansy obviously hadn't heard about Draco taking Ginny to the ball, and was wondering what was going on.

Ginny looked down, not exactly sure what to say. She was shaking with anger, and was having a hard time controlling it. Draco actually looked a bit sorry. He gave her an apologetic glance, but Ginny ignored it.

"So, uh, Pansy? I guess I'll see you later on in the Great Hall," Draco told her, acting as if they hadn't been making out moments before.

Pansy giggled. "Save me a dance, won't you Drakie?"

She flounced off, and Ginny was pretty sure she was looking for Blaise. Ginny smirked. Blaise looked pretty mad, and most likely, Pansy would be going to the ball single.

Ginny and Draco walked towards the Great Hall in silence. Ginny felt as though she ought to say something, but didn't know what to say. What do you say to a guy who was kissing someone else on your date?

"Look," Draco muttered uncomfortably, "About what just happened…"

"Forget it," Ginny told him, trying to conceal her envy, "It's not like you're obligated to me. You technically aren't even coming with me since you don't want to."

Draco shrugged. "Yeah, but that was pretty harsh… I swear I didn't see it coming. Pansy asked me where Blaise was, and I told her he was still up in the dormitory. Then, she just sort of came onto me."

"Well I didn't exactly see you trying to push her off of you," Ginny retorted. "In fact, it looked more like you were leading her on." Every time she pictured Draco and Pansy kissing, she felt her insides burning. Did Draco really mean so much to her?

Draco didn't answer her last comment. They paused in front of the Great Hall. Draco turned around and faced Ginny, his face looking honest and sincere. "By the way, did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"

Ginny flushed the color of her hair; her attempts to hold it back feeble. "Thanks." She gave Draco a small, shy smile. "You look nice also."

Draco didn't answer. Instead, he held open the door for her and gestured her into the Great Hall. Ginny walked into the Great Hall, gasping. The ceiling was filled with white clouds and snowflakes, and the room somehow looked as though it was snowing. Fake snow sculptures and snowmen were placed about the room. There was plenty of food served on long tables.

"It doesn't even look like the Great Hall," Draco commented, taking in his surroundings. Ginny nodded, and the two of them found a place to sit down.

Ginny spotted Pansy over to one side of the dance floor with her gang of Slytherin girls, eyeing Draco. Ginny realized that Draco had noticed this, and was trying not to look at the group of girls.

Ginny sighed. "Go ask her to dance, Draco."

"Huh?" Draco awoke from her daydream, and the dazed expression from his face was gone. "Ask who?"

"Why don't you just go over and ask Pansy to dance?" Ginny asked impatiently. "It's what you both want."

Draco looked slightly disgusted. He shook his head. "Believe me, I do not want to dance with Parkinson."

Ginny shrugged, not looking completely convinced. They sat together in a few moments of silence before a slow song started playing. Ginny looked at Draco, who looked at her at the same time.

Draco cleared his throat. "Uh, want to dance, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Draco offered his hand, and Ginny took it. Draco led Ginny onto the dance floor. Every step they took, Ginny's heart thumped faster.

Draco pulled Ginny close to his body, and Ginny put her arms around his neck. She rested her head on this shoulder as they started to slow dance.

Ginny had never felt happier or more nervous in her life. Her pulse didn't stop racing throughout the entire song. Finally, when the song ended, the two of them broke apart.

Ginny stared into Draco's gray eyes, and felt herself melt within them. If only he dated Gryffindors…if only he felt what she felt.

Draco took a step closer to Ginny. They're bodies were touching, and Ginny could feel Draco's heavy breathing. Ginny didn't dare more or say a word, in case it broke the moment.

"Ginny…" Draco breathed. Before Ginny knew what was happening, his lips met hers. Her insides were blazing with passion as she continued to kiss Draco. Ginny felt as though she could spend the whole evening in Draco's arms. Ginny felt her heart thump as Draco ran his fingers through her hair.

They broke apart after what seemed like forever. Ginny was panting, and Draco looked slightly worried. He too was breathing hard, looking from side to side to see if anyone was watching. It just so happened that almost half the people in the Great Hall were staring at the two of them. Harry and Hermione had stopped dancing to see what was going on, and Ron was shaking with anger.

Ginny turned to the other side to see a horror-struck Pansy, who had been flirting with Goyle. Ginny looked away from her and turned her attention back to Draco. He shook his head and mumbled something.

"I…I have to go, Ginny."

"What?" Ginny asked, confused. She thought they were on the same page. She thought that there was something going on between the two of them, and she thought that Draco had felt something between the two of them as well.

"I can't explain, okay?" Draco snapped. "I just have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

Ginny couldn't move. She watched as Draco fled from the Great Hall, fighting back tears. Draco had bailed again. Was this how it was going to be? Every time Draco made a move, he'd just leave?

Ginny forced Draco out of her mind, and got herself some Pumpkin Juice. If only none of this had ever happened…

------------------------------

Harry watched Draco leave the room, feeling slightly annoyed. It wasn't as if he liked Ginny, but he still cared for her. He didn't like seeing her treated this way.

He shifted his gaze to Hermione, and realized that she too was shooting disapproving glances at Draco. Harry tapped Hermione lightly. She turned around and gave Harry a small smile.

"She deserves someone better than him," she murmured, "I don't know what she sees in that prat."

Harry shrugged. He suddenly felt like dropping the Ginny subject. One of Harry's favorite slow songs had just started playing, and he was trying to gather the courage to ask Hermione to dance.

Harry cleared his throat, and Hermione smiled slightly at him.

"D-do you want me to dance, Harry?" Hermione asked slowly.

Harry nodded, relieved that he didn't have to ask the question. The two of them made their way onto the dance floor, and Harry pulled Hermione close to his body.

Hermione blushed slightly, not looking at Harry. Neither one spoke for a few moments. Finally, Hermione said, "I'm glad you asked-"

She never finished her sentence. Harry's lips cut her off.

**A/N: I love H/Hr. So that was kind of a cliffhanger. The more reviews, the faster I update. It really works that way.**


	8. All These Things That I've Done

**Chapter Eight: "All These Things That I've Done"**

**A/N: I'm really starting to like this story a lot. I used to like I Promise a lot better, but I can tell this one is picking up a bit. Hopefully you guys think that as well. 3 So please, read, enjoy, and review. **

Hermione's eyes widened slightly, and she pulled away after a few moments. She was breathing heavily, and was looking around to see if anyone had noticed. To her horror, Ron was staring at Harry and her in disbelief and rage. The second Hermione looked at him, he turned his back on them and continued to dance with Luna.

Hermione turned back to Harry. He was refusing to look at her. He seemed to be looking everywhere except for at her. Hermione sighed.

"Harry?" she asked softly.

He still wasn't looking at her. "You know, maybe, if you want… we should just forget that it happened."

Hermione touched her lips softly. They were still tingling slightly. She smiled slightly. That was an amazing kiss.

"Why would I want to forget it?" Hermione asked quietly, "That was one great kiss."

Harry gave her a half smile. "What about Ron? He looked like he was ready to murder me. You must know he has liked you since forever."

Hermione shrugged, showing no expression. "I suspected it, but I wasn't exactly sure of it. He never really did get around to making a move on me." She looked to her side to see Ron still glaring at the two of them. She sighed deeply, giving Harry an apologetic look.

"I think I should go calm him down," she told him regretfully. "He looks like he's going to explode with anger."

Harry didn't want to let Hermione go, but knew she had the best intentions. Harry sighed and then nodded. Hermione kissed his cheek lightly and then hurried off. Harry left the dance floor and sat down, watching Hermione talk to Ron.

------------------------------

When Hermione had reached Ron, he was shaking with rage. She stopped right in front of him, not knowing what to say. He stared back at her, glaring. He too didn't say anything.

"Ron…" Hermione muttered apologetically. Ron scoffed, still not saying anything. He looked even angrier, if that was possible.

Luna Lovegood came up from behind Ron, and touched his shoulder gently. He flinched, ignoring her.

"How could you hurt me like this?" Ron spat at Hermione. "You practically cheated on me. You knew I liked you, and I thought… I thought you liked me as well. I thought Harry was being a good friend by taking you to the dance, but no. He wanted you to himself, and now he's got you."

Hermione's eyes flashed. "I _cheated _on you, Ronald? How could I have cheated on you when we aren't even going out?"

Luna tapped Ron in hopes of comforting him, but Ron shook her off. He turned around and faced Luna. "Look Luna, why don't you just stay out of this?" He glared at her.

Looking deeply hurt, Luna turned around and headed towards the food. Ron turned back towards Hermione, looking slightly guilty for yelling at Luna like that. After all, she had just tried to help.

Ron opened his mouth to answer Hermione's last retort, but couldn't think of anything to say. She was right. They weren't going out, so it wasn't like she was obligated to him. He shouldn't be mad at Hermione. Instead, he should be angry with _Harry_… and Ginny. For a moment, Ron had forgotten about Ginny and Malfoy. He felt more hot anger shoot throughout his body. If their family found out about this…

Ron looked back at Hermione. She bit her lip, looking very remorseful. "Ronald…" she murmured, "I'm sorry, but I do like Harry."

Ron didn't answer. He just shook his head, and then turned around to find Luna. Sighing, Hermione turned around, looking for Harry. She spotted him… talking to Ginny.

------------------------------

"Ginny," Harry sighed, "I don't understand you. There are so many guys in Hogwarts, and you happened to pick Malfoy?"

"_Draco_," Ginny corrected automatically, not realizing what she was doing. She bit her lip and looked away from Harry. "Harry, you don't understand. He's not what you think he is."

"He's exactly the opposite of me," Harry told her flatly. "You went out with me, and now you're going out with someone who's an exact opposite of me."

Ginny still refused to look at Harry. She couldn't explain her feelings for Draco. He just intrigued her. She had never known anyone like her. It was something about not knowing what exactly he was going to do next that made her excited. She hadn't felt this way about anyone else. Not Harry, not Dean, not Michael… nobody.

"It's just, he's-" Harry broke off midsentence, realizing that Hermione was staring at them. It looked like she was trying to stay very calm. Harry dashed off, not even saying goodbye to Ginny.

"Hermione!" Harry hollered, hurrying to reach her. When she saw Harry heading over towards her, she turned around and started walking very quickly in the opposite direction. "Honestly, Hermione, you know nothing was going on. Don't get all jealous over nothing."

That seemed to anger Hermione even more. "I'm…not…jealous," she hissed.

"Hermione, you know Ginny and I are over. She has feelings for Malfoy, and I have feelings for you." Harry looked tired and worn out, yet sincere at the same time. Hermione's expression softened slightly.

"Well… I suppose," she said dubiously. She still didn't sound thoroughly convinced. "Oh, alright. I guess I was just being paranoid." She looked like she had relaxed a bit, however.

Harry looked into her eyes, but she looked away from him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her eyelashes were fluttering madly. Harry touched her chin softly and tilted it up.

"Hey," he murmured, bring his lips close to hers. Hermione gave him a half smile.

"Hi," she muttered before Harry sealed the distance between their lips. They kissed for a few heavenly moments before Hermione moved away from him.

"I…I don't feel comfortable doing this," Hermione confessed. Her glance flickered towards Ron. Harry held back a groan. He didn't want to be annoyed with Hermione. That would just drive her away.

"The truth is," Hermione continued, "I need some time, Harry. You understand, don't you?"

Harry forced a smile. "Of course. Just… hurry it up a bit, will you? You know I'm impatient."

Hermione gave him another half smile. "Honestly, you're not impatient. You're perfect. It's me who is messing everything up for us."

Harry kissed her cheek and then gestured her off. She blushed slightly, and touched the spot where Harry had kissed her. Then, realizing what she was doing, blushed an even darker scarlet before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

------------------------------

Harry headed back to the Gryffindor common room shortly after Hermione. He thought there was no point in staying at the dance when there was nobody to enjoy it with. Ron had stalked off a few minutes after Hermione had left along with Ginny, so Harry was left with nobody.

Harry wasn't really in the mood to dance, anyhow. He just wanted to talk to Ron and sort everything out with his best mate. Everything was happening so fast, and Harry couldn't even believe he had kissed Hermione. However, no girl, not even Hermione, was worth giving up his best friend.

"Are you just going to stand out here or are you going to tell me the password?" the Fat Lady snapped.

"Oh…sorry. Lemon drops," Harry told the Fat Lady. He hadn't even realized her had reached the Gryffindor common room. He had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

The Fat Lady moved aside so Harry could crawl through the portrait hole. Harry absentmindedly crawled through until something caught his eye.

Jealousy surged through Harry as he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch, talking quietly. Hermione was smiling slightly, and Ron looked a whole lot better than he had at the dance. To make matters worse, Hermione pulled Ron close into a hug. Harry cleared his throat, clenching his fists. Hermione broke away from Ron to find a envious Harry staring back at the two of them.

**A/N: ooooh is harry gonna blow? maybe maybe not. we'll find out how everyone reacts in the next chapter ! until then, you can show me how much you love me by ... REVIEWING xP**


	9. Be Still My Heart

**Chapter Nine: "Be Still My Heart"**

**A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've updated. I swear I'll start updating frequently again. Please, if you take the time to read this story, please make sure you review. Seriously. I never get reviews anymore, which is why I haven't been updating as often...**

**Well, for now... just enjoy the story )**

Harry stared at Hermione, his eyes pleading for some sort of explanation. "Hermione, I just…I just…" Harry was at a loss for words. "Hermione, I can't believe you. After the dance, after what happened between us you come here and hug Ron?"

Harry's comment seemed to only anger Hermione. "It was a friendly, comforting hug, Harry. Honestly, don't be such an idiot."

Harry scoffed. "I'm not the one that goes around hugging other guys just after you get kissed by someone."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you. I saw you talking to Ginny right after we kissed, Harry, but I didn't say anything. That's because _I trust you_. Don't you know anything? Relationships are based on trust."

Harry shut his mouth. It seemed as if Hermione had gotten him there. Of course, she had been a bit upset that Harry and Ginny had talked, but Hermione hadn't overreacted.

Harry sighed. "I do trust you, Hermione…"

Hermione shook her head. "If you trusted me, you haven't have yelled at me."

Harry jumped in to defend himself. "I didn't yell… I just talked loudly. There's a difference, you know."

Hermione shook her head. "Don't start another argument, Harry. I'm sorry, but I don't think we can have a relationship until you learn to trust me." Hermione turned around and passed Ron on her way to the girl's dormitory.

Harry groaned. Part of him wanted to go after Hermione, but he knew it was no good. That was just going to push her away. He would have to wait for her to cool off because talking to her.

Harry looked over at Ron who was giving him a look. When Harry made eye contact with him, he turned around and left the common room. Harry sighed and sat down on the chair that was in the common room. Just when he thought everything was going to be okay, everything gets all messed up.

------------------------------

Ginny headed down to the common room the morning after the ball feeling ill in the stomach. She remembered the events from the night before. Draco had been perfect and lovable, and then he had just suddenly bailed on her. Every time Ginny started warming up to Draco, he left her feeling cold. Why was he doing this? Was it because he was afraid to commit?

It finally struck Ginny. Of course, the reason Draco kept bailing on her was because he wasn't ready to commit. Or maybe he was afraid of getting close to someone? Ginny shook her head and sighed. She couldn't let Draco lead her on anymore. If he didn't want to be with her, she wasn't going to wait around for him. Either he committed or he left her alone. He couldn't keep changing his mind.

Draco looked at the clock shaped like a lion hanging in the Gryffindor common room. Realizing it was about time to get to breakfast, Ginny cleared her mind and headed out of the portrait hole.

On her way to breakfast, however, Ginny spotted a certain blonde in the distance. Ginny wondered whether he was going to talk to her or just ignore her. She pretended to be fussing around as Draco neared her.

"Hey Ginny," he gave her a small smile, and leaned in to kiss her. Ginny backed away. Was he just going to pretend like he hadn't bailed on her the night before? Was he going to pretend everything was just normal?

Draco looked seriously offended. "What's going on?"

Ginny scoffed, and walked passed him. She wasn't going to stand around and listen to Draco's pathetic innocent act. Either he changed his ways, or they were through. Ginny couldn't be hurt over and over again by Draco anymore.

Draco stood there, looking utterly confused.

Ginny called to him over her shoulder, "Make up your mind and then come to me. I'm not going to be your play thing anymore, _Malfoy_."

Draco shook his head and gave her a look. Then he turned around and headed off in the opposite direction. Ginny's jaw dropped as she watched Draco walk away from her. How dare he do something like that? Didn't she mean something to him?

"You know, I thought you could change!" Ginny hollered at Draco, following him. "You're the same filthy ferret you were last year."

Draco didn't answer or hesitate. He continued walking without even glancing back at Ginny. Ginny felt anger fill up inside of her. Furious, she continued to storm after him.

"You think that every girl in Hogwarts loves you, Malfoy, but they don't. And they'll definitely not want to stay with you if you treat them the way you have been treating me!" Ginny shouted.

Draco turned around and gave Ginny a smirk. He headed up to a giggling Pansy and silenced her with his mouth. As Draco wrapped his arms around Pansy, he gave Ginny a quick wink.

Ginny felt jealousy beyond jealousy. Her insides were burning as she stared at the two Slytherins kissing. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Ginny was determined to make sure Draco didn't see her cry, so she turned around and sped off in the opposite direction. Once she was way out of sight, Ginny let the tears fall as she broke down sobbing.

Ginny continued to run when suddenly, she crashed head first into someone. Ginny and the person she crashed into both went flying to the floor. Ginny looked up to see Harry sprawled on the floor. He was groaning with pain.

"You have one hard head," Harry muttered, standing up slowly. Ginny gave him a look, which was in between an apologetic look and a half smile.

"Sorry, Harry." Ginny silently prayed that he wouldn't notice that she was crying.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry suddenly looked very concerned. "You're crying, Ginny."

Harry pulled Ginny into a chair beside him, and asked her to tell him what had happened.

Ginny sighed, hanging her head. "Fine, but you're going to think I'm really stupid. I can't believe I fell for the git's good looks."

Harry shook his head. "You're not stupid, Ginny. How about a deal, okay? You tell me your story and then I'll tell you about the horrible fight Hermione and I got into."

Ginny looked up alarmingly. Harry and Hermione had a fight? How did Ginny not know about this? When had this happened?

Ginny nodded, agreeing to Harry's deal. "Well, you know how Draco bailed on me at the dance…" Ginny paused for a moment, feeling tears come back to her eyes. Harry nodded, and ushered her to go on.

"Uh, so I ran into Draco today. I thought he'd apologize or something, but he acted like he hadn't done anything wrong yesterday. I told him he had to make up his mind before dragging my heart around everywhere. He apparently didn't like that, so took off. I followed him and to piss me off, he…"

Ginny started to blink madly in hopes of keeping the tears from falling down. Harry touched her shoulder.

"Go on."

"He kissed Pansy in front of me, just to prove that he could do whatever he wanted," Ginny finished, looking down. She was desperately trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Harry muttered. Ginny gave him a hopeless shrug.

"Well, it's Drac- uh Malfoy we're talking about here. I don't know why I didn't see this coming."

Harry shrugged, not exactly sure what to say to that. "But you liked him, Gin… and I thought maybe he'd change."

Ginny suddenly didn't feel like talking about Draco anymore. She abruptly changed the subject. "So, Harry… tell me about your fight with Hermione."

Harry looked away from Ginny, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and sad. "It was really stupid… she thinks I don't trust her. I couldn't help but get jealous when she and Ron hugged."

Ginny felt bad for Harry. "I'm so sorry. I know it'll be okay, though. Hermione can't stay mad at you forever. Nobody can stay mad at you, Harry."

Harry gave Ginny a tiny smile. "Thanks, Gin."

Ginny looked into his eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, the two of them were kissing. Ginny panicked, and quickly pulled away. Before she could stop herself, she burst into tears.

Harry's eyes widened. "Ginny, don't cry… it's okay. I'm sorry about the kiss. I swear it meant nothing. I was just so upset about Hermione… don't cry."

Ginny shook her head and continued to sob. "No, it's not that," she choked out, "It's just… I'm such a prat. I can't believe I'm in… in _like _with Draco Malfoy."

Harry shook his head. "You're not a prat, Ginny." He pulled her into a hug. Ginny hugged Harry, his robe soaking up her tears. Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Draco standing there, a look of disbelief on his face.

Ginny pulled away from Harry, and stared at Draco, her eyes wide and her lip quivering.

Draco sneered. "Potty is definitely your type, Weasel. I'm so glad you two have found each other." Without waiting to see Ginny's reaction or response, he turned around and started heading away from Ginny.

Ginny stood up, feeling very angered. He was just going to walk away from her again? She marched after him, feeling her insides burn. "Draco, don't just walk away from me again."

Draco turned around looking fierce. "I should have walked away from you the first time. I can't believe I kissed a filthy blood traitor. I should have my head examined for this."

Ginny bit her lip, and told herself she wasn't going to cry. "Then why didn't you walk away the first time?"

"I made a mistake," Draco answered, "And plan to burn my wardrobe and buy a new set."

Ginny couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and she frantically tried to wipe them with her sleeve. Draco's expression softened a bit, and he actually looked a bit sorry.

"Gin- uh Weasley… er…" Draco stammered, "Don't cry about this. Potty and you will be good together."

Ginny continued to cry as anger began to build up within her again. Why couldn't he see how much he meant to her? She liked him more than everyone else, and definitely more than Harry. "Can't you see that I'm in lo- like with you? It hurts that you don't even care, Draco."

Ginny's sobbing got louder and she covered her eyes with her arms, her sleeves soaking up her tears. Draco approached her and touched her shoulder.

"You know you're wrong," he told her softly, his hand still on her shoulder. "I do care about you, Ginny, it's just… why do you even like me?"

Ginny looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about? I like you because… you're perfect."

"Sooner or later you're going to find someone better," Draco muttered, looking away from Ginny, "And what's everyone going to say when they find out I've been dumped by a Gryffindor?"

Ginny tilted his head towards her. "We aren't even going out, so how could we break up?"

Draco didn't answer that. Ginny added, "And I would never break up with you, Draco. I like you so much that I keep coming back to you. But you know, we can… we can never be together if you can't commit. Can you?"

Draco ignored the last part of the question. Instead, her moved towards her and pressed his lips on hers. Ginny felt a glow of happiness as they kissed, but then pulled away from him.

"Draco, can you commit or not?" Ginny asked again. She wasn't going to have her heart broken again.

"I…" Draco was at a loss for words. "I want to make this work, Ginny. I want to make us work."

Ginny gave Draco a half smile, and then crushed her lips into his. To her, that was a good enough answer.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and let Draco run his fingers through her hair. Draco slid his tongue into her mouth. Ginny felt her heart thump rapidly, and she realized that she had never felt so good in her entire life.

**A/N: So a HAPPYENDING with no cliffes (:  
I know you love me so much... so review )**


	10. Right Where I Belong

**Chapter Ten: "Right Where I Belong"**

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry it took me so long to update. Seriously. I'll be updating every other week from now on, so keep checking back. Please don't forget to leave a review! That reminds me to update )**

**And thanks AMANDA for reminding me to update.**

"Hey."

Ron looked up and saw Harry approaching him. Ron sighed, feeling slightly irritated. He knew that Harry was just trying to be nice, but he really wasn't ready to talk to Harry yet… or Hermione, for the matter. The two of them were just unbelievable. He had no idea how he was going to be able to trust either one of them after the Winter Ball.

Ron stood up and gave Harry a cold look. He grabbed his textbooks and then headed out of the common room. Ron breathed heavily, not sure where to go now. He definitely couldn't go back to the Gryffindor common room. Who else could he hang out with?

Without thinking, Ron took off towards the Ravenclaw common room. Standing outside of the common room was Luna. She was wearing earrings with tiny strawberries on the ends. Her blonde hair was let loose, and she was holding her Charms textbook up to her chest.

"Hey Luna!" Ron called. She turned around, and he hurried up towards her. "Are you uh done your homework?"

Luna gave him a suspicious look. "If you're looking for someone to copy, I'm not exactly the right person, Ronald."

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out," Ron muttered, blushing slightly. He looked down at his feet.

Luna gave him a dreamy look. "Sure, Ronald…"

Ron gave her a small smile. "Great, so what do you want to do? I was thinking we could work on our homework or something."

Luna nodded, and the two of them started walking towards the library. Ron wasn't really sure what to say to Luna. He had never really talked to Luna much. In fact, he hadn't really talked to anyone much other than Harry and Hermione. Now that he wasn't speaking to Harry or Hermione, he didn't really have anyone to talk to. It would be nice to get to know Luna a bit.

"Ronald?" Luna asked tentatively.

"Yeah, Luna?" Ron asked, opening the door to the library. He turned around to face her.

"Are we friends?" she asked curiously, walking into the library. Ron pondered the thought, and decided that yes, they were friends. After all, they had gone to the Winter Ball together and now they were hanging out.

"I think we are, Luna."

Luna gave him a dreamy sort of smile and then took a seat at a table. Ron took a seat next to her and pulled out his textbook. Maybe Luna wasn't so 'loony' after all.

------------------------------

Harry turned towards the portrait hole, wondering when Ron was going to get back. He heard a noise, and then saw Hermione emerge from the portrait hole. Harry caught Hermione's eye and gave her a hopeful smile. She scoffed and turned around. She walked to the opposite side of the common room and sat down next to Lavender Brown. Harry was beginning to feel very bitter. His glance lowered slightly. This was such a stupid reason to fight.

Harry stood up and approached Hermione cautiously. If they had a chance to talk, maybe they could work out the problem. Harry pulled up a chair next to Hermione, and sat down. Hermione looked at him, startled that she hadn't seen him coming.

"What do you want, Harry?" she asked coldly, her eyes boring into his. Her stare was cold, and gave Harry an ill feeling.

Harry sighed. "This is such a stupid reason to fight, Mione. Come on… I'm sorry I got jealous, okay? I'm just… I just… I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him blankly for a few moments. "Harry, I'm sorry also, but honestly… if we're going to uh have a uh relationship, you have to learn to trust me. I trust you."

Harry looked down at his feet. "I do trust you. Really, I do… and I don't want to lose you. After all, we haven't even really started going out yet."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Well, don't you think we should change that?" Their bodies came together, and Harry pressed his lips on Hermione's. They pulled away slowly and regretfully.

"Does Saturday sound good for you? Do you think you can pull yourself away from your schoolwork for one night?"

Hermione grinned, her eyes large and promising. "I'm sure I can make up the lost work on Sunday."

As they moved together once again, Harry couldn't help but think about the mistake he had made earlier about Ginny. How could he have kissed her? He had no feelings for her whatsoever. Even though it meant nothing to him, he still felt guilty about it. He wasn't sure what he could do to make it better.

Hermione pulled away from Harry. "Are you okay? You've gone cold."

Harry pushed away thoughts of the Ginny-kiss. "Yeah, I'm fine. You're beautiful, Hermione… you know that?"

Hermione flushed and her face glowed. She answered him by planting a kiss on his lips. Harry smiled to himself as he kissed Hermione again, thinking about how lucky he was to have Hermione.

------------------------------

Ginny moaned as Draco continued to kiss her. Ginny felt her arms unravel and travel around Draco's neck. They continued to kiss, and Ginny felt herself becoming dizzy with emotion. Draco slid his hand underneath Ginny's shirt, but Ginny pulled away nervously.

Ginny bit her lip, and then looked up at the clock in the Slytherin common room. It was way past lights out.

"I uh have to be getting back now," Ginny muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed. Ginny couldn't tell what Draco was thinking. If he was disappointed, he was certainly good at hiding it.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Draco asked. He flicked his tongue on her neck, and Ginny felt her stomach flip. Draco kissed her neck and then trailed kisses towards her lips.

"No, I have classes early tomorrow," Ginny answered, leaning in to kiss Draco. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, and Ginny felt her heart flutter. It was amazing how fast her pulse raced every time Draco touched her. Ginny had never felt his way with anyone else.

"Blow them off. Come on…"

Ginny shook her head. She ran her fingers through her red hair, trying to straighten it out. Draco realized that he had lost the argument. The two of them stood up, still facing each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ginny told Draco. Draco nodded, still staring at Ginny. Ginny couldn't understand why Draco liked her. There were so many prettier and more experienced girls in Hogwarts. Plus, many of them were Slytherins. What did she have that other girls didn't have?

"What's on your mind, Red?" Draco asked, kissing her softly. Ginny shrugged slightly.

She lowered her voice. "Draco, why do you even like me?" Her tone was somewhat serious. "I mean, I'm not pretty and we have like nothing in common. What do you even see in me?"

"You're beautiful," Draco muttered, kissing her, "And you're an amazing Quidditch player. You're overall just amazing. Ginny, don't ever doubt that. You know I like you."

Ginny smiled slightly, still not completely convinced. Draco and her shared one last kiss before she left the common room. As Ginny walked back towards the Gryffindor common room, she couldn't help but think that it wasn't going to be long before Draco got bored of her and moved on to someone else.

------------------------------

"Let me have a look."

Luna stepped aside and let Ron look through the telescope. It was late at night, and they were at the Astronomy Tower. Their Astronomy homework was due the next day, and they still hadn't finished.

The full moon was out, along with Mars. Ron had no idea why he was working on his homework with Luna, but over the past week, they had become… well, friends. Since Ron couldn't spend his time with Harry or Hermione, he chose to spend it all with Luna. Ron was glad he had decided to get to know Luna, because she was an amazing person. He enjoyed spending time with her.

"Wow… that's Mars, isn't it?" Ron muttered, filling in his Astronomy chart. Luna gave him a small smile, and filled in her own chart.

"You've definitely smarter than you look."

Ron laughed. "Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

Luna shrugged, the smile still on her face. She brushed back her blonde hair and then looked Ron in the eye. Her eyes showed no expression, yet somehow, Ron could tell they were smiling. "You're just different from what I thought."

Ron felt his palms sweat, and suddenly, he felt slightly uncomfortable. He swallowed, trying to ignore his heart that was hammering at a fast rate. He stared at Luna's long blonde hair moving slightly back and forth in the wind. "In a good way or bad way?"

Luna grinned, and twisted a lock of her hair. "Good. Definitely, Ronald."

Ron turned and faced Luna. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Luna leaned in. Before Ron realized what was happening, Luna's lips were on his own.

**A/N: awwww )  
Please leave me a review. Thanks.**


	11. Illusions

**Chapter Eleven: "Illusions"**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the positive feedback. This story has been doing pretty well and it was a pleasure to write ) I have finished this story and it's thirteen chapters long in total.  
****There's going to be a bit more trouble for the couples (;  
****With that said, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, & don't forget to review !!**

Ron moved away from Luna quickly, his heart racing. No way, he couldn't have just kissed Luna Loony Lovegood. Ron bit his lip, looking away from Luna. It wasn't as if he didn't like Luna, it was just… an image of Hermione popped into Ron's mind. It felt as though he was cheating on Hermione. 

"I'm sorry, Luna, but…"

"No, don't worry about it."

Ron looked back at Luna, and realized that a hurtful look was on her face. Ron couldn't help but feel guilty. Could he ever do anything right? "Luna, I just feel like I've cheated on Hermione… you understand, don't you?" Ron gave her a hopeful look.

Luna's eyes widened slightly, and she looked highly embarrassed. She turned around and started walking quickly towards the stairs. Ron bit his lip, and then followed her.

"Luna!"

Luna continued to walk away, not looking back. Ron yelled again.

"Luna… wait!"

"What, Ronald?" Luna had turned around. Her cheeks were bright pink, and tears were in her eyes.

"I can't believe I made you cry," Ron muttered.

"I'm not crying," Luna answered harshly. She blinked furiously, and looked Ron straight in the eye. "I'm just extremely embarrassed."

Ron sighed. "It's not like I don't like you, Luna, because believe me, I really do. You have been there for me when nobody else was. It's just… I'm not fully over Hermione, yet."

"No." Luna shook her head. "I'm really sorry. The kiss was way out of line. I think it's best that we just remain friends. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship because of feelings I have that you obviously don't share."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He shrugged, not knowing exactly what he wanted. "I…I guess. Okay."

"So, we're friends."

They both stared at each other, and Ron felt his heart sink slightly for some odd reason. Somehow, being friends with Luna didn't seem to satisfy him.

------------------------------

"It's just something about the way he kisses me…" Ginny sighed dreamily. "I mean, I can't even figure out why Draco likes me, but who really cares, right? At least I know he likes me. Oh, Luna, he's the best. Really, he is."

Luna smiled slightly and nodded, pretending to be interested in what Ginny had to say. It wasn't as if Luna was bored by Ginny, she just had other things on her mind… such as one redhead that happened to be related to Ginny.

"Sorry I keep going on and on about Draco, he's just…"

"Amazing," Luna finished for Ginny. Ginny nodded eagerly, and ran her fingers through her red hair.

"Sorry I keep going on and on about Draco," Ginny apologized, looking slightly embarrassed, "I didn't do it on purpose. I'm just really happy, and I haven't been this happy in a while."

"I'm really glad," answered Luna, a far away sort of look on her face. "I'm happy for you, Ginny."

Ginny gave Luna a small smile followed by a hug. "Thanks, Luna. You have been an amazing friend."

Luna nodded, distracted. She bit her lip, and rested her head on the table. She couldn't believe that she had kissed Ron. She had wanted to do it for a while, but had stopped herself. She knew it would only turn out to be disastrous. Ron thought she was a weird idiot, and that's all he thought of her.

"Luna, what's going on with you?" Ginny finally asked. "You've been acting awkward and distant all morning."

Luna hesitated. "Ron and I kissed at the Astronomy Tower last night," Luna blurted out. Her eyes widened slightly, realizing what she had just said.

"Luna!" Ginny squealed. She hugged Luna once more, a little tighter this time. Luna gave Ginny a weak smile.

"Luna, this is awesome! I can't believe you… we've been talking for one hour… I can't believe you didn't bring this up before. Gosh, Luna we should double date. Draco might need some convincing, but-"

"Ginny!" Luna interrupted. Ginny's attention snapped back towards Luna. She looked a little taken aback by Luna's tone.

"Ginny," Luna repeated, this time a little softer, "I like Ron, but I don't think he feels the same way about me. He kind of freaked after we kissed, and I think he just wants to be friends." Luna gave Ginny a tiny smile to say that she was okay, but her smile had a sad touch to it.

Ginny looked down. "You just have to give him some time. He'll come around eventually. You're an amazing girl, and no guy deserves someone as wonderful as you… least of all, my brother. He liked Hermione for a really long time, and has just started getting over her. I'm positive that within a few days, he will realize how great you are. Just don't give up quite yet."

Luna smiled and ran her fingers through her delicate blonde hair. She gathered up her belongings and held them up to her chest. "Thanks Ginny. I hope you're right… and I'm really happy for you and Draco."

"I'm happy for you and Ron as well."

Luna shrugged, still not totally convinced. However, she did feel a little more hopeful. Maybe she still had a chance with Ron.

------------------------------

"Hey Harry."

Harry turned around to be greeted by Hermione's lips. His insides went queasy and his heart began to race. He let his arms unravel around Hermione's waist. They kissed for a few more moments before breaking apart.

"Hi to you too."

Hermione smiled slightly. "What if we hadn't gotten together? What if I had gone to the dance with Ron instead of you? What if you never broke up with Ginny?"

At the mention of Ginny's name, guilt immediately filled Harry as he thought back to the kiss the two of them had shared. He didn't know why he kept thinking about it. It didn't mean anything, but Harry didn't like keeping this from Hermione.

Harry looked up to realize that Hermione was staring at him, her gaze bewildered and wondering. "Harry, what's wrong? You look pale."

Harry hesitated. Would she be angry if he told her? Well, of course… that was a given. It was probably better that he told her, though, instead of her finding out from Ginny.

"If I tell you something, Mione, you have to promise not to be mad at me for it." Harry gave Hermione a pleading look. Hermione crossed her arms, not answering Harry. She glared at him.

"Spit it out, Potter."

Harry bit his lip. "You know when you got mad at me for getting jealous of you and Ron? Well uh I ran into Ginny that same day and she was a real wreck… so I kind of comforted her."

Hermione's face relaxed. "Harry, why would I be mad? That's really sweet of you." She leaned in and gave Harry a kiss. Harry pulled away.

"Er, there's more."

Hermione's eyes widened and Harry took a deep breath of air.

"We kind of er accidentally lip locked."

"You kissed?" Hermione hollered. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes were wide. Harry almost felt afraid of Hermione. Harry looked around the common room and realized that practically everyone was staring at the pair of them.

"Can we maybe discuss this outside?" Harry hissed, very aware of the people staring at them.

"No, Harry, we will discuss this right now," Hermione answered, her tone matching Harry's.

"Look, it didn't mean anything," Harry pleaded, "It just made me realize how much I like you. No, it made me realize how much I love you."

Hermione's eyes become wide and tears gathered in them.

Harry stammered, "Hermione… no don't cry, I didn't-"

Hermione smiled slightly. "Harry, you're so sweet. Do you mean it? Do you actually…?"

"Oh." Harry realized what she was talking about. "Of course I love you, Hermione. I've loved you since I met you."

Hermione laughed softly. "I don't know about that. You didn't exactly like me when you first met me in first year."

'That's because you were stuck up," Harry muttered, kissing Hermione's cheek.

"I can see your ego hasn't gone away," Hermione retorted. Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione, but Hermione pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry… I just…"

Harry tried not to look surprised or upset. "Are you mad?"

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "No I'm not. I just need some time for myself. I wish you had told me before. It's worse that you hid it from me. It makes me think that it meant something."

"I swear it didn't," Harry answered quickly and solemnly. "Ginny and I are way over."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I know, Harry. Just… give it time, okay? Maybe we need to take a break for a bit."

Harry swallowed, trying to hide his disappointment. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you want, Hermione."

"Sorry." Hermione kissed Harry softly on the cheek. Harry touched his cheek and then gave Hermione a half smile.

"I'm sorry, too. And I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry felt his insides glow as Hermione gave him another kiss on his cheek before disappearing out of the portrait hole.

------------------------------

Ginny headed out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, clutching the bag that had her wand and books. She waved goodbye to Luna and headed down the hallway. When she reached the end, her face broke into a smile as she spotted Draco waiting for her.

"Hi." He greeted her with his lips. Ginny felt her insides squirm as she pressed her lips against Draco's.

"Did you miss me?" she teased, kissing him again. He put his arms around her neck and kissed her again.

"You have no idea," he answered, "Now shut up and kiss me."

Ginny obediently followed Draco's request as she slid her tongue into his mouth, giving him steamy kisses.

"Just for the record," Ginny breathed in between kisses, "I missed you also." Draco smirked slightly and pulled her close to him. They kissed for a few more moments without saying anything.

Ginny couldn't remember the last time she had felt this way about anyone. Just from seeing Draco's fast, she felt like she couldn't talk. When she thought about him, she got butterflies in her stomach. And when they kissed… it felt like there was nobody else except for the two of them.

Ginny kissed Draco. "I love you," she muttered, before realizing what she was saying.

**A/N: GASPP Ginny told Draco the three little words. You'll find out how he reacts in the next chapter (; For now, please leave me a review !! Thanks.**

**PLEASE REVIEW !!**


	12. Far Away

**Chapter Twelve: "Far Away"**

**A/N: Only one more chapter after this ): Thanks for all the fantastic feedback. Don't forget to leave me a review to remind me to update, or else I seriously will forget !! Thanks, and enjoy this chapter :D**

Ginny's eyes widened slightly, not believing what she had just said. She pulled away from Draco, staring at him. Draco had an alarmed sort of expression on his face. Ginny waited for him to say something.

"What?" Draco finally asked, swallowing.

"I love you," Ginny repeated, a little louder and a lot clearer. Draco's eyes shifted and he looked down.

"If you have something to say, now would be a good time," Ginny told Draco, trying to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Had be been using her the whole time? Did he not love her?

"I care about you, Gin… a lot."

Ginny felt her lower lip quiver slightly as the tears threatened to fall. "Why can't you just tell me that you love me?"

Draco sighed, his eyes filled with helplessness. He hung his head, refusing to meet Ginny's gaze. "I… can't."

"I need to hear you say that you love me," Ginny answered, a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked at him desperately.

"Ginny, you have to understand when I say I can't," Draco told her gently, looking very guilty. He gave her a pleading look, but that only saddened Ginny more. Another tear rolled down her face.

"So you just used me?" Ginny demanded, unable to stop the tears from dripping from her eyes. Draco shook his head firmly.

"No way. Ginny, it's not like that… honestly."

Ginny sniffed. "I want you to love me, Draco." Ginny lowered her eyes, feeling very helpless. She wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her robes, still refusing to look at Draco.

"Please, don't be like that…" Draco took a step towards her, and moved in to kiss her. Ginny backed off.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Hurt, Ginny turned around and left Draco standing in the hallway, shocked. After Ginny was positive she was out of sight, she buried her face in her hands and cried.

------------------------------

Ginny entered the common room, feeling slightly depressed. Two days had passed since her blowout with Draco, and Draco hadn't said a word to her yet. Ginny hadn't told anyone what happened, because she didn't want to admit that she loved Draco Malfoy.

"Hi Gin."

Ginny turned around and saw Hermione waving to her, her eyes peeking over a thick novel. Ginny gave Hermione a small smile, hoping Hermione wouldn't call her over there.

"Come over here," Hermione muttered, waving her arms, "We haven't talked in ages."

Obediently, Ginny hurried over towards Hermione and took a seat next to her. Ginny bit her lip, and silently prayed that her eyes weren't too red. She didn't want Hermione to know she had been crying for a third day straight.

"Ginny," Hermione muttered, concerned, "You're eyes are bloodshot. Have you been crying?"

Ginny lowered her gaze and shrugged. Hermione put her arm around Ginny's neck.

"Did you and Draco have a fight?" she asked softly. Ginny nodded again, still refusing to look at Hermione. Hermione sighed, and gave Ginny a comforting hug. Ginny stiffened up to Hermione's touch. Hermione pulled away.

"You want to talk about it?" Hermione asked. Ginny felt her eyes tear up again as she thought about what had just happened with Draco. It was still fresh in her mind as if it were yesterday.

"Draco and I were… and then I… and then he…" Ginny choked. The tears were rolling down her cheeks now. Somehow, Ginny didn't want to admit to Hermione that she had told Draco that she loved him.

Hermione bit her lip, giving Ginny a sad and helpless sort of look. Ginny leaned on Hermione's shoulder and they sat there for a few moments, not saying anything.

"Ginny…" Hermione whispered. Ginny turned around and looked up at Hermione, a confused look on her face.

"Do you love him?" she asked softly.

Ginny bit her lip, and tears started to fall again. She nodded, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione told her quietly. Ginny shrugged helplessly, and shook her head.

"Don't be," she croaked, "I'm sorry for falling for him in the first place. I should have seen this coming. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You love him… wow." Ginny nodded. Hermione swallowed.

"So the kiss between you and Harry meant nothing? Like, you don't love Harry or anything… right?"

Ginny shook her head vigorously. "You know it meant nothing, Mione. I lo-" She swallowed and continued to talk, "I love Draco."

Hermione's face relaxed and Ginny could tell that she was relieved. Hermione's tense face broke into a small smile, and she looked happier than she had been for weeks. Ginny was happy for her friend, but her happiness had a sad touch to it.

"Thanks, Gin. I have to go find Harry now. There's something I need to tell him." Ginny nodded, and Hermione took off.

Sighing, Ginny laid down on the couch. Somehow, she didn't think anything would make her as happy as Draco made her.

------------------------------

Hermione dashed out of the portrait hole and began frantically searching for Harry. Where could he have gone? Desperately, Hermione dashed towards the Great Hall. She yanked open the door and peeked in. Her gaze shifted to the Gryffindor table. Harry, however, was nowhere in sight.

Sighing, Hermione closed the door. She dashed down the hallway and spotted Harry approaching the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry!" she hollered. Harry turned around and Hermione ran up to him. Panting heavily, she covered his mouth with her own. They stood there, lip-locked, for a few moments before Harry pulled away regretfully. The two of them stared at each other, panting slightly.

"I'm sorry," Hermione told Harry. "I know the kiss meant nothing between you and Ginny. I'm such a prat."

"Yeah," Harry answered agreeably, "You are a prat."

Hermione swatted him, and Harry laughed. "But you are a lovable prat. And you're right, the kiss between me and Ginny meant nothing."

"However…" Hermione pressed her lips against Harry's lips. "That kiss definitely meant something."

Harry grinned, and crushed his lips against Hermione's. "Did that kiss mean something as well?" Hermione smacked Harry playfully.

"I love you, you idiot. Don't you ever let anything I do doubt that." Hermione slid her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him again. Harry didn't answer Hermione. Instead, he nibbled her ear. Hermione pulled away, laughing.

"That tickles." Harry nibbled her ear again, and Hermione laughed again. She turned her head and brought her face an inch away from Harry's.

"Mione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, their noses almost touching. Harry lowered his glance slightly and then looked back up at Hermione.

"I love you, too." He closed the gap between their faces, and Hermione felt her heart flutter as the two of them kissed. "Let's go somewhere more private."

"And do what?" Hermione asked playfully. Harry kissed her softly, a small smile on his face.

"Maybe some of this," he answered, kissing her again. Hermione grinned and kissed him back. The two of them walked off hand in hand, snogging every so often. Harry had never felt so alive.

------------------------------

Ron sighed, and banged his head against the desk. How could he have been so stupid with Luna? He had just freaked and said some things that he seriously regretted. Some part of him liked Luna a lot, but the other part wouldn't let him get too close to her. He didn't want to be crushed like his crush on Hermione was. He didn't want to go through the same grieving twice.

"Hi Ron."

Ron turned around and saw Harry heading towards him with a sad sort of smile on his face. Ron was half tempted to get up and walk away from Harry like he had been doing for the past few weeks. However, Ron was feeling kind of tired. He didn't want to run and hide from his best friend. In reality, he missed Harry.

Ron sat there and watched Harry make his way over towards where Ron was sitting. Ron gave Harry a curt nod, and Harry took a seat next to Ron.

"Listen, Ron… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to keep from you that I fancied Hermione. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Look how that worked out," Ron muttered sarcastically. Harry gave Ron an apologetic look.

"Do you remember the time in our third year when Hermione punched-"

"When Hermione punched ferret square in the jaw," Ron smirked. He smiled slightly at Harry.

"Yeah, and when we told Ginny, she laughed about it for a day because she hated Malfoy so much…" Harry continued.

"And know she's dating him," Ron muttered. Oddly, the usual anger he felt didn't surface when he thought about his sister and Malfoy. He knew that she was old enough to make her own decisions, and if she got hurt, that would be her problem.

"Look how things change," Harry pointed out. Ron nodded agreeably. Harry continued, "But our friendship is one thing that will make it through all of the change. Come on, Ron, we've been friends for too long to let something like this come between us."

Ron hesitated for a moment before giving Harry a grin. "Thanks, mate. I'm sorry I overreacted."

Harry shrugged, unable to contain his relief. "It was understandable under the circumstances."

They sat there for a few more moments in silence, smiling at each other. Then, suddenly, Ron's smile faded.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked, utterly confused.

Ron bit his lip. "I kissed Loony Lovegood."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you're reading this Author's Note, PLEASE REVIEW. I love feedback and it will get me to update faster. Thanks !!  
Stay tuned for the very last chapter**


	13. Memory

**Chapter Thirteen: "Memory"**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of the story. Hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I've really enjoyed writing it. :) **

Harry bit back a laugh. He took a deep breath and tried to keep a calm, expressionless face. "You did what, Ron?"

Ron sighed, smacking Harry's arm. "It's okay, Harry, you can laugh. I know you heard what I said."

Harry's face was turning purple now in attempts to keep down his laughter. "I know, but I want to hear you say it again."

Ron glared at Harry. "Very funny, Harry."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He opened his mouth and the laughter exploded throughout the common room. Heads turned as Harry continued to laugh harder and harder. Tears began to collect in his eyes, and he wiped them away with the sleeve of his robe.

"I kissed Luna. There, I said it. Happy?" Ron hissed. Harry nodded, still laughing loudly. Ron looked around and saw people exchanging confused and amused looks. They were pointing at Ron and Harry, laughing slightly.

"It looks like we're putting on quite a show. We have a pretty big audience," Harry commented. His laughter had gone away, but he still had a goofy smile on his face. Ron lowered his eyes.

"What's wrong with Luna?" he demanded.

Harry shook his head, and told Ron simply, "I think Luna's great. In fact, I think you and Luna would be perfect for each other."

"Then what's so funny?" Ron demanded. Harry continued to chuckle softly, and the tips of Ron's ears were turning red.

"I just can't believe it…"

Ron and Harry smiled at each other, but were interrupted by a loud squeal on the other end of the common room. Both of them spun around to see Hermione running towards the two of them at full speed. She put her arms around the two of them, and continued to squeal in a very high-pitched voice.

"I'm so glad you two are friends again. I was going mad!" Hermione continued to choke the two of them.

"Hermione," Harry choked, "I love you and all, but please let go. You're choking us."

Ron, unable to speak, nodded as well. Hermione released the two of them and they gasped for air. Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist. Ron turned to face Hermione, a sheepish sort of look on his face.

"Sorry for being such a jealous prat, Mione." Hermione beamed, obviously glad that Ron had apologized. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay, Ron. I'm so glad you aren't mad anymore." The three of them continued to smile for a few more moments, before Harry spoke.

"Ron, don't you have to go find someone?"

Ron's eyes widened slightly. "Oh yeah. I've got to tell her that I liked the kiss between the two of us!"

"Who'd he kiss?" Hermione asked, confused as Ron hurried out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry laughed slightly.

"Loony Lovegood."

------------------------------

"Luna! Luna! Luna, wait up!"

Luna sighed, and turned around to see Ron sprinting towards her. The tips of his ears were pink and his cheeks were red. Luna watched him get closer and closer, wondering when he was planning on stopping. Luna's eyes widened as he smacked into her, sending both of them flying to the floor. Luna blushed and Ron bit his lip, giving her an apologetic look. He stood up and then offered her his hand. She took it, and then stood eye level with him.

"What do you want, Ronald?" Luna asked, slightly irritated. What did Ron have to say to her? He had already hurt her once… was he here to hurt her again?

"I like you," he blurted out. Luna blinked and then her eyes widened. She gave Ron a confused and curious look.

"I like you," Ron repeated when Luna didn't say anything. "I can't stop thinking about you, and I was such an idiot when I told you I just wanted us to be friends."

"You're always an idiot, Ron," Luna told him truthfully. Ron scowled at her, and then she added, "But I happen to fancy idiots."

Ron smiled, looking very relieved. "That's what I like to hear." Luna laughed, and felt her muscles relax. She smiled slightly at Ron, unable to stay mad at him any longer. They continued to gaze at each other for another moment before Ron looked away.

"Can you forgive me, Luna? I want to give us another shot." Luna realized he looked so serious.

"Of course I can." Luna blushed slightly and looked into Ron's eyes. He gave her a half smile and then slowly moved towards her. Luna felt her heart thump a little faster as Ron's face came so close to hers. Their noses brushed and Luna bit her lip.

One moment, Ron's hands were by his side, and the next moment, they were around Luna's neck. Ron closed the gap between their lips, and kissed Luna tenderly. Luna felt shockwaves vibrate throughout her body and her heart. They pulled away and the feeling of Ron's lips against hers tingled for a few moments. Luna touched her lips, her eyes twinkling slightly.

Ron grinned, panting slightly. "Luna-" He wasn't even able to finish his sentence. Luna ran her fingers though Ron's hair, feeling the softness of his hair between her fingers. His tongue traveled into her mouth, and Luna held in a moan of pleasure. Ron moved away from her after several minutes, leaving Luna's heart thumping abnormally fast.

"I'm glad you don't want to be just friends," Luna breathed, giving Ron a peck on the lips. Ron grinned slightly.

"I don't normally go around kissing my friends."

Luna opened her mouth to say something back, but was silenced by Ron's lips. She pulled away from him regretfully.

"I have to go to class. Actually, you do too."

Ron nodded, unable to hide his disappointment. He slipped his hand into Luna's, and she squeezed his hand. Hand in hand, they headed towards their class.

------------------------------

"And he told me he didn't want to be just friends," Luna told Ginny dreamily. Ginny nodded, trying to be happy for her friend. However, Ginny was having trouble putting on a happy face. Although a little more than a week had past since Draco and her had their fight, Ginny felt more and more miserable each day.

"I'm sorry," Luna said suddenly, a look of alarm on her face, "I shouldn't be bothering you with my happy stories because you are obviously not happy."

"Don't worry about it," Ginny insisted. She forced a small smile on her face. "I'm really happy for you and Ron. You should know that, Luna." Luna shrugged, and put her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny," Luna told her softly. Ginny bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. She swallowed and blinked a few times. Luna faced Ginny and gave her a comforting hug. The hug, however, only made the tears fall faster. Ginny's eyes exploded as tears poured down her face. She sniffed, frantically trying to wipe her eyes. Luna pulled Ginny closer to her.

"I'm sorry," Luna said again, biting her lip. Ginny shook her head, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Luna… I just…" Ginny found herself unable to talk. She took a deep breath and then wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luna asked. Ginny nodded, hoping she wouldn't burst into tears again. The truth was, she was angrier with Draco than sad. She couldn't believe Draco had just given up on her like that.

"Let's go to Charms," Ginny told Luna, abruptly changing the subject. Luna opened her mouth, but then closed it. She nodded and the two of them walked towards Charms in silence.

"Ginny!"

Ginny's eyes widened, unsure whether she was hallucinating. Could it be _Draco _calling her name? Ginny turned around and saw Draco sprinting towards her. Part of Ginny wanted to wait and see what he had to say, but she couldn't. He had hurt her too much, and she wasn't going to let him push her around. Instead of waiting for Draco to catch up with her, Ginny spun around and began to walk off briskly in the opposite direction.

"Ginny. For Merlin's sake, Gin… wait up!"

Ginny ignored Draco and continued to walk faster and faster. The nerve he had for trying to talk to her after ignoring her for more than a week! She wouldn't go back to him just because he wanted her to. No, she'd make him suffer like he had made her suffer.

"Ginny, wait up!"

Irritated, Ginny spun around. "Why Malfoy? What do you have to say to me? You have nothing to say to me. All you've done is hurt me."

Draco stopped sprinting. He was only a foot away from Ginny now. Panting, he muttered, "I have something to say to you now. Something I couldn't way before." Ginny shook her head, and turned around to continue to walk off.

"Please wait up."

Ginny realized his voice actually sounded sorry and pleading. Ginny stopped walking and turned around. "Why?" she asked softly. Her eyes met Draco's and they shared a long, lingering gaze before Draco looked away.

"Because I lo…" Draco trailed off, unable to get the words out. Ginny sighed, feeling her heart break in two.

"I knew it," she muttered bitterly, spinning around and hurrying off. She silently prayed that she wouldn't start crying before she was well out of sight. She walked quickly, blinking the tears back. Ginny felt a tug on her shoulder. She turned around to see Draco staring at her.

"What Draco?" Ginny breathed quietly. He pressed his lips against hers, and she felt the familiar shock of his touch pass through her body. She enjoyed the few bittersweet seconds of his lips against hers before regretfully pulling away.

"I love you." His words came out quietly and kind of mumbled, but Ginny could make sense of them. Her heart thumped fast, and she felt the world grow farther and farther away.

"What?" she gasped, unable to believe that Draco had just said the three words to her.

"I love you," Draco repeated, a little louder and a lot clearer. "I love you, Ginevra Weasley, and I can't believe I let you go. I will never make the same mistake again. Can you give me another chance?"

Ginny felt her lower lip quiver and a tear trickle down her face. "Of course I can, Draco," she whispered wearily. Draco closed his eyes. The next moment, his lips were crushed against hers, and Ginny's arms were around his neck. They kissed passionately for a few moments.

"I…love…you," Ginny muttered, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Don't talk," Draco whispered hoarsely. Ginny felt the urgency in Draco's kisses, and realized that she had the same urgency. He pulled her against his body in one rough movement, connecting their lips.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered. Draco's tongue flicked against her skin and he trailed kisses away from her lips. Ginny turned her face so that their lips met again. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"For what?" Draco asked, confused.

"For loving me," Ginny answered. Their bodies came together again, and Draco pinned her against the wall, kissing her aggressively and zealously.

"What are you doing?" she breathed as his lips crushed into hers again and again. Her heart was thumping so loud that she couldn't even hear anything that was going on around her.

"Loving you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled as he kissed her cheek. "It's my deepest secret."

Draco tilted Ginny's face and slid his tongue into her mouth. As their kisses grew more and more intense, Draco knew that the few kisses the two of them had shared this year were only the beginning to a lifetime of passion.

**A/N: ... and it's over. Please leave me one last review. Hopefully you guys will read my other stories!**


End file.
